The Angels' Mistake
by phantomworks
Summary: The King of the Shadow Realm get tired of being alone. What happens when he sets a trap? What creature will he ensnare? Rating's been bumped up for LEMON. YY/Y, S/J, M/M, B/R
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm not going with the obvious lie here by saying that there's a system malfunction, I'm going to say that my parent's got too nosy and want me not to work on it anymore, so I'm hiding it under a slightly different title, but same story and same chapter, I also added another chapter to make up for this inconvience.


	2. Chapter 2

Phantomworks: yaay!! My first YU-GI-OH fan fic! I congratulate myself.

**Alice: and I congratulate it on BEING TOTALLY UNRELATED TO THE PLOT! Isn't this a fanfic about the plot?!**

Phantomworks: Nope! Don't you know that fanfics don't have to be and mostly are totally unrelated to the actual story? They only have similar characters and even then you can have an OC.

**Alice: …? OC?**

Phantomworks: (rolls eyes) own character….I think…

**Alice: so people put themselves in their fanfics?... OMG that's you!**

Phantomworks: no! Own character can be one that is merely a side character or one used to move the story along and I DON'T PUT MYSELF IN MY STORIES! For the last time! Jeez!

**Alice: whatever…**

Phantomworks: (sigh) okay, since none of the main characters wanted to do the disclaimer, I'll have Kai do it for now. Kai?

_Kai: Phantomworks-onee-chan does not own YU-GI-OH, (anime or manga) or its characters. She only owns this story idea that you're reading. Phantomworks –onee-chan? Does anyone really read this disclaimer?_

Phantomworks: that's a good question Kai…(1_1)

* * *

An Angel's Mistake

Chapter 1: the plan of fate

A man sighed impatiently. His head rested on his fist which in turn rested on the arm of his throne. Yes, his throne, he grimaced as yet another criminal was set before him, the king of the Shadow Realm.

"Charges?" he asked bored out of his mind.

"Public leader of revolts and lead an assassination attempt against the king, your majesty." His high priest read from a white scroll with ink letters on it.

"Hmph! Grave charges." The king lifted an eyebrow and pushed a blond lock of hair out of his face.

"Indeed." The priest looked at his king-the lord of demons.

"Number of revolts?"

"Two sire."

"Number of participants?"

"Five each time including himself." His priest read from the scroll.

_So nine in all? Hah! That's not worthy to be called a revolt! That's barely enough to be called a minor disturbance! _The king smirked. "Assassination attempt, how many guards killed?"

"None." Came the reply.

"Injured?"

"None." The priest looked up from the scroll to see an amused gleam in the king's eyes.

"Number of security levels breached?" the priest knew where the king was going with this.

"…none…" the king burst out laughing.

"Such a lowly demon that can't do anything right! You dared even try to stand up to me?!" the king roared. "I need not send you to the executioners. You will die here!" as he exclaimed this, shadows jumped up and engulfed the low class demon as an unearthly scream filled the room, only drowned out by the king's laughter. The priest watched silently. The guards themselves shivered at their king's entertainment. Finally, the screaming came to an abrupt stop, the laughter quieting after a few minutes.

"Sire? Was that really necessary?" the priest ran a hand through his short brown hair before crossing his arms, scroll still clutched tightly.

"Entirely so, I was bored!" the king glared at his high priest, his crimson eyes on fire and his blood-red –tipped black hair spikes looking even more wild and barbaric than usual. "All I ever do any more is sit on this throne and judge criminals! I'm tired of this!" the king pounded his fist on the arm of his throne.

His priest stared at him for a long time, two decisions warring in his head, when he finally decided, the priest sighed and turned to the guards and said "no more criminals today, the king will be taking a respite. The guards nodded eagerly and scurried off, quickly leaving the presence of their king.

"Ugh! Finally!" the king cried out, getting up off his throne and stretching.

"Don't you have something to say to me, Yami?" the priest asked.

"It was your own decision, Seto, and never call the king by his name!" Yami glared playfully at his priest.

"I can call my cousin whatever I want as long as it is not in public, remember? You said it yourself." Seto pointed out as they began walking down a stone corridor.

"Fine, whatever…" Yami was silent for a moment then said, "I want to see Marik and Bakura to discuss something. Call them for me." He ordered.

Seto turned to a passing servant that had cat ears and tail and barefeet with claws. "Summon the head guard and the executioner for me. Tell them that it's the king's orders." The servant nodded her head vigorously then sprinted off to find Yami's two friends.

"So might I ask what we are about to discuss?" Seto questioned.

"You will know when Marik and Bakura know." Yami said without turning his head. Seto sighed again, but kept his blue eyes forward as they came to the designated meeting room. The king sat at the head of the small rectangular table with his priest at his right. When Marik and Bakura arrived, they sat at their usual seats-the guard, Marik, at the king's left and the executioner, Bakura, across the table from the king.

"So what'd ya call us here for Yami?" Bakura asked informally. He leaned back in his chair, letting his snow white hair fall down the back of the chair. He unbuttoned his short jacket/shirt to reveal his bare tan chest.

"Wouldn't we all like to know?" Marik retorted. He shed the armor that the head guard always wore as a symbol of status. Underneath it, he had a simple sleeveless black shirt with baggy pants similar to Bakura's.

"Then let's get to the point." Seto commanded, eyeing the king. Yami cleared his throat and the three leaned in to hear what the king had to say.

After a long pause, Yami finally spoke, "I'm lonely." If this were an anime, the other three men would have fallen over with a big thus. Bakura jumped up, his temper shorter than ever.

"You're lonely?! What are we-chopped liver?" he yelled at the king, spewing spit in his face. Yami calmly wiped the spit off and stared at Bakura seriously.

"I'm not talking about the friend-type of loneliness, Bakura." Yami rested his chin on his hand, elbows on the table. "I mean at night. I want that type of companionship."

"And you think we don't?!" Bakura pounded the table with his hands. "You have an entire harem-no! The entire shadow realm full of succumbusses and incumbusses alike to choose from!"

"Yes, but I find no favor in the entire realm! And by the looks of it, neither have you three." Yami looked at each man in turn. Seto shook his head and crossed his arms, but remained silent. Bakura sank back into his seat and threw an agitated glare at the wall behind Seto while Marik adverted his eyes with a faint embarrassed blush over his tan cheeks.

"I prove my point." Yami relaxed back in his chair, hands behind his head and legs crossed. His crown on his forehead glinted while his earrings jangled.

"So what do you suggest?" Marik asked mildly interested.

"I've tried to come up with a plan, but got bored of it and decided on one thing." Yami stopped dramatically.

"That is?" Seto's voice betrayed the interest that he had been covering up.

"To let fate decide." Yami smirked, his red eyes dancing with victory.

"What?!" Bakura was back on his feet. "How do you expect us to do that?! Go to Marik's sister Isis to have our fortunes told? Yeah, we definitely won't look desperate going there, that's for sure!" Bakura's crude word fell on the deaf ears of Yami who gazed at him patiently until he was done. Seeing that he was, Yami continued.

"I suggest that we open a portal in secret in one of the storerooms of the palace. Set it so that once four people come through it, that it closes and make it one way so one person can't go back and forth using it." Yami was getting excited as he explained his plan. "Then we each take the first one we find as our own. How's that?" he said triumphantly.

The other men looked at each other, pondering what their king had just said with mouths agape.

"What if we don't like what we get?" Marik whined.

"Well, tough luck! Do you really want to stay single for the rest of your lives?!" Yami stood now, his cape flaring with the sudden movement.

"What if they don't want us?" Bakura asked.

"Who wouldn't? We reign over our society. Just take control of them however you want." Yami answered smartly.

"What if they're not a demon?" Seto asked, already guessing at the answer.

"If they're human, all the easier to control. Even if they are an angel, I don't care! It I spend another night alone, I swear I'll go mad!" Yami's nails and canine teeth grew and his black demon wings splayed out as if to prove his point. His eyes danced wildly with a fire that would frighten any demon and kill any mortal. The other three men knew their king was already close to insanity and glanced at each other warily.

Finally, Seto stood with the answer, "I'll create the portal."

Yami withdrew his wings, "Excellent. Now, is anyone hungry or am I the only one who skipped breakfast this morning?" everyone else seemed relieved that Yami had calmed down. He clapped his hands and in a matter of seconds several female servants came in with dozens of silver trays. The high-class demons literally tore into their meat platters as soon as they were set before them. The meat was raw and still warm from being killed. As blood and guts spewed everywhere, the demons thought of how wonderful it would have been to kill the animal themselves, missing the screams that would have played during their meal before the animal died. Once finished and shadows had cleaned every surface for its own meal, the group headed off to put their plan into action.


	3. Chapter 3

Phantomworks: yay! Chapter two and I finally have some main characters that want to do the disclaimer!

Yugi: do I appear in this chapter?

Phantomworks: yep see? (Hands Yugi the script)

Yugi: oh I see…oh my gosh! This is a trap! I have to tell the others!

Phantomworks: and I'm going to stop you right there! (^^) (Uses memory eraser on Yugi, effectively deleting the script from his mind and the last few minutes)

Yugi: uhh…where am I?

Phantomworks: at my story to do the disclaimer! And before you ask, yes you appear in this chapter!

Yugi: oh okay! Phantomworks doesn't own yugioh or any of its characters, merely the idea of this fanfic. Please enjoy.

Chap. 2: Trip to Hell.

"Look up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's-" a blond haired teen looped-a-looped in the sky calling out his own name, "Angel Joey!"

"Joey! Pay attention to where you're flying!" one of two figures following him said. He had pure white hair that matched his and his friends' wings and clothes.

"And his side-kick: Malik Man!" a tan bland zoomed past the white haired on, making his friend falter in the sky. "Sorry, Ryou!" he called over his shoulder.

"Don't encourage him!" the smallest of the group said. His amethyst eyes gleamed from sunlight and his golden locks that normally framed his face were buffeted by the wind. His amethyst-tipped black hair seemed to contrast his clothes nicely as the four flew aver yet another human city.

"Hey! Lighten' n'up, Yuge!" Joey said with a Brooklyn accent as he flipped over onto his back and lazily drifted on air currents. "Lives' too long ta stay mad ad' someone!" he flashed a grin. He was right of course; life was long-too long for Yugi and friends.

They had done nothing in the past three years except eat sleep and fly. The world wasn't much fun after seeing everything there was to see and since angel's had a very long lifetime, the group had already done just that many times over. Of course they also couldn't interact with humans in the human world because it was against the rules, so they strictly kept to unpopulated areas. They also stayed clear of any demons because they would always fight-demons throwing the first punch (usually at Yugi or Ryou)

"Yeah, yeah, just don't accidentally crash into an airplane or anything okay?" Yugi pleaded.

"Sure ting pal!" Joey grinned again, pale skin shining. They were all pale except for Malik because he tried to tan. Joey flipped back over, but suddenly stopped. They all stopped. Yugi and Ryou bunched together as Malik and Joey scanned the area. They hovered in silence until Yugi broke it.

"You guys felt that, too?" Yugi asked, his voice quivering. Joey and Malik nodded, their backs to Yugi and Ryou. Yugi and Ryou got closer, scanning the area as well. So they had all felt it- the spike in demon power. "So what was it?" Yugi asked, appearing to have found nothing out of the ordinary.

"I don' know, but it'z in town. We 'av t'go for a closer look." Joey angled his body to swoop into the bustling human society. Malik did the same.

"But we can't! It's against the rules!" Yugi called after them.

"We'll use an invisible spell. It'll be alright." Malik threw over his shoulder. "You can stay here if you want."

Yugi flinched and looked at Ryou. He could see that Ryou liked splitting up even less that he did, but had an even greater liking of the rules. After a second of thought, Ryou nodded and turned to Yugi with a nervous smile, "Let's follow them." He said quietly. Yugi nodded in agreement and they both swooped low, following the other two outgoing angels. They found them in the lesser part of town in an alley between two stored.

"So did you find it?" Yugi asked as both he and Ryou landed. Joey was on his hands and knees, staring at what looked like a rip in the building. A real rip, not just a hole in the building's bricks. It had a vortex of dark blues and blacks with the occasional streak of white. A soft breeze of air flowed through it.

Joey spoke without turning his head, "Looks like some kinda port'l y'know?" Joey looked up suddenly with a playful gleam in his eyes. "Wonda where i'leads!"

"Oh no, Joey!" Yugi took a step back. "It's made with demon power! You don't know where it'll take us! It could take us to the Shadow Realm for all we know!"

"If it takes us dare, we'll jest hop back true da port'l. Then seal it up and no 'arm done!" Joey inched closer to the portal.

"Well, what about it being a trap?! What if it's an ambush? Did you think of that Joey?!" Ryou exclaimed, trying to stop his friend from doing anything stupid.

"If it's an ambush, then me and Joey will hold the enemy off while you two go back through before us and we'll follow shortly. Easy peasy!" Malik crossed his arms with a grin.

"Yeah!" Joey agreed, reaching for the portal.

"MALIK!" both Yugi and Ryou yelled as they yanked Joey back. "NOT HELPING!"

"If you scaredy-cats want ta stay here, tat's fine, but I'm goin'!" Joey easily wrestled out of the grip of shorty Yugi and weak Ryou. He disappeared from sight-vanishing into the portal.

"And so am I!" Malik said, rushing into the portal before Yugi or Ryou could stop him. "Wait up Joey!" they heard him call as he, too, vanished. Yugi and Ryou glanced at each other again with worry and fear evident in their eyes.

"We have to go after them…" Yugi said determinedly after a brief moment of silence. Ryou's face shifted down slightly, his bangs covering his eyes.

"I guess we do, don't we? Why do they always drag us into trouble? The council will have our wings if they knew where we are." Ryou just shook his head and stepped up to the portal. The portal was big enough that both he and Yugi could fit through at one time. They felt a rush of air and a slight swirling motion as they stepped through the portal. It stopped as soon as they had been transported.

Ryou and Yugi found themselves in a dark room that was lit by, strangely enough, their bodies. Yugi looked down at his hand that light radiated from with slight curiosity as a voice piped up.

"I know. It's weird isn't it, Yuge?" Joey was rummaging through some boxes that were stacked to one side of the room, using his own light like a flashlight to see.

"What are you doing, Joey?!" Ryou just barely kept his voice down, restraining his growing anger and fear. The air didn't feel right. Too dark, too evil, not like what they were used to. That could only mean one thing. They were in the Shadow Realm.

"Look Ryou! A dark cape!" Joey exclaimed happily, ignoring Ryou's hiss at his noise. Joey pulled out four different robes that were in a box and handed one to each teen. Malik stared down at his, thinking about how he could "modify" it to match his tastes. Yugi got the smallest of the robes, obviously. While Joey took one for himself and held one out to Ryou, the white-haired teen glared at him.

"And why, Joey, are we donning these putrid dark robes?" Ryou seethed.

"How else are we going to fit in to spy in this place?" Joey asked matter-of-factly.

"Spy?!" Ryou's eyes widened. "We are not going to spy! We are going back to the human world and closing the portal right now!" With that, he turned and, without looking, stormed back to where the portal was…or was supposed to be. A solid rock wall met his sights with no hint of a portal ever being there in the first place.

"Uh...Guys?" Ryou's voice shook. The other three looked up and over to Ryou.

"What is it?" Yugi asked. Ryou pointed to the blank wall with a shaking hand.

"Is it my imagination or is there not a portal there anymore?" Ryou's voice was but a whisper. The group scrutinized the wall with meaningful stares, each one gasping in turn as they realized that there was indeed no portal there anymore. No way back to the human world. They were trapped.

Phantomworks: well there's my second chapter. I forgot to ask people to review in my last chapter, but some did anyway. Thank you to those who reviewed!

**Alice: okay, is this Malik person the nice one or the mean one? Cause I read in different stories that Marik was the nice one, but in yours he's the mean one (demon)**

Phantomworks: very good question, I don't know. In this one he's just going to stay the nice one.

**Alice: and what about Yami's eyes? None of your posters have crimson eyes for him.**

Phantomworks: eh-heh! Uh…what posters? (1_1) anyway, please read and review! (I have settings that anonymous people can review to… is that bad?)


	4. Chapter 4

Phantomworks: okay, for those who may not know by now what the pairings are, its Puzzle shipping (YamiXYugi), Puppyshipping (SetoXJoey), tendershipping (BakuraXRyou), and Bronzeshipping (I think that's the official shipping for MarikXMalik) there is that good for you?

**Alice: I don't know…any lemon?**

Phantomworks: gosh Alice! You perv!

**Alice: hey! Just answer the question!**

Phantomworks:…yes and most likely very soon. Unless of course, the fans don't want me to be detailed about it (meaning I basically delete it all).

**Alice: who cares about the fans?!**

Phantomworks: I do! And if you insist on making fun of my fans, then just leave me and my stories alone! Go stick to your email!

**Alice: Fine! I will! (walks off stage)**

Phantomworks: sorry you had to see that Yugi. Could you do the disclaimer?

Yugi: (OO)umm…sure… Phantomworks does not own yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Phantomworks: thanks Yuge!

Chapter 3: No Way Out

Seto stopped in his tracks. He sensed a disturbance in the air. Carefully following it back to the source (magically speaking of course), he was pleasantly surprised to find that the trap that he and his friends had set had already caught them a prize. He paused as another disturbance hit. Two prizes…no, make that four. The prizes had fallen in together.

Smiling a dark grin, he set off for the portal without telling his friends first. He reasoned that if he arrived there first, then obviously he would get first pick. His friends were sure to have already felt the disturbances and now it was just a race to see who got there first.

"You 'av got ta be kiddin' me!" Joey ran to the wall and searched every nook and cranny for a hint of the portal. He stepped back after finding none. He turned to the others, "Well, what do we do now?" he asked.

Malik put a finger to his chin in thought. He gaze switched from the portal-less wall to his friends to the robes that they had found then back to his friends as inspiration bloomed. "Why don't we disguise ourselves as demons for now and try to figure out a way to get out of here?" He grinned at his plan.

"A little problem with that, Malik…" Yugi held up a glowing hand. "We aren't exactly dark and scary, you know." It was true, with their white clothes and wings, they stuck out like a sore thumb. Not to mention the light emanating from their bodies, Yugi's being the strongest. "How would we pull off a stunt like that?"

Malik grinned mischievously. "Oh, I can think of a few ways…" and in minutes after Malik attack each teen in turn, the foursome were overflowing with a dark air about them. Each had dark robes that covered their bodies, the only light that escaped was from their faces, but they still needed to see. The room had grown quite dark with the disappearance of the angels' light and the group felt more apprehensive.

"Okay, so what's the plan now?" Ryou asked from the safety of a hood.

"Well we could always explo-" Yugi was interrupted as everyone grew tense. They all sensed the same dark presence that was quickly making its way here. It was a demon and by the amount of pressure that its power exerted, it was a powerful one. "What do we do!?" Yugi barely kept his voice at a whisper.

Joey acted without thinking, as soon as the demon was outside the door; he threw it open and tackled the demon. "Everyone! Scatter! We'll regroup later! But until then –HIDE!" he yelled over his shoulder as he wrestled with the demon on the ground. The angels didn't have to be told twice. Each shot off in a different direction since the room was at an intersection. Malik went straight, Ryou to the right and Yugi to the left. They all ran as if their life depended on it, which as is just so happened, was the case.

Seto grinned yet again as he neared the door to the storage room that the portal had been set up in. He was grinning a lot lately he noticed. Coming to the door, he stopped to prepare himself for destiny…well, until that is, destiny had other ideas. The door flew open and a figure tackled him, pushing him to the floor.

Seto wrestled with the figure as he tried to get back up, not bothering to get a good look at the figure's face. The figure turned slightly to yell over his shoulder, "Everyone! Scatter! We'll regroup later! But until then –HIDE!" He felt other presences rush away from the scene in three different directions, but he didn't quite care at this time. That brief bit of shouting was all the distraction that he needed to overpower the figure. Rolling them over, he finally got a good glimpse of the figure's face. Suddenly, he was staring into the blond-hair framed face of a male teen with honey gold eyes that somehow reminded him of a dog.

"Get the heck off of me!" the figure struggled under him as he tried to escape. Seto stared at him for a few more seconds, ignoring more than just a few death threats, before he spoke.

"Hmm… you've got some spunk, I like that…" Seto grinned evilly at his prize.

Malik knew that Joey couldn't hold the demon off for long. Between the two of them, Malik was actually the better fighter, but only because he relied on strategy, not brute force like Joey. Even though he knew this, he never voiced it because it was sure to become a fight and he didn't want their small group to break up because of one little fight. Everyone knew that Joey wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Yet he was sure that even Joey knew there was little hope of seeing everyone together again, without at least one person missing.

Malik was so caught up in his thoughts of what would happen now that he didn't sense the demon following him until it was too late. Strong arms grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth with one hand to hold back his cry for help. "Looks, like I caught myself a live one here." A voice whispered in his ear. Malik couldn't see the face of his attacker, but noticed when he was kneed in the back that the demon wanted him to move forward. He reluctantly obeyed.

Ryou was scared beyond thinking right now. He hadn't wanted to check out the spike in demon power. He hadn't wanted to go through the portal and he certainly didn't want to split up! His breaths came in pants as he rounded yet another corner in the maze of what was the Shadow Realm Palace. His breathing nearly stopped altogether when he ran face first into a figure who was walking the halls.

"Hi!" the figure said with a fanged grin. Ryou didn't even see the face of the demon (he could sense its power so he knew it was) as black came over his vision and he fainted from fright. The demon caught him quickly before he hit the floor and held him with a very confused expression on his face before picking Ryou up and heading back the way the angel had come.

"Marik! Are you here?" the attacker called out when he entered an empty room that held only a table to sit at. Malik tried to twist himself free from the demon's grip, but the demon merely twisted him arm back further. Hand still covering his mouth, Malik couldn't scream out against the pain, not that he wanted the demon to know that it hurt.

"Yeah, I'm here. You caught one?" Malik gazed up at the approaching figure only for the gaze to turn into a glared as he noticed who the figure, Marik, was gripping, using only one arm to hold up the slight body of an unconscious Ryou. Malik's eyes grew wide as he took in the demon who was carrying Ryou. It looked like an evil copy of himself with darker eyes and much wilder hair.

"Yeah, but he looks like you! It's so gross!" the attacker shoved Malik's face up to prove a point. By doing this, Malik got a view of his attacker's face. His eyes grew even wider, if that was even possible. His attack was Ryou! _Wait…Ryou? That couldn't be right! Ryou is over there in that other demon's grasp! It's another evil copy! _Malik thought as he noticed the slight differences. Again darker eyes were found on the copy's face and his hair had two bangs that looked surprisingly similar to horns and in the dark eyes was a gleam of madness.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I pick up this one and he looks like you, Bakura!" this got Bakura's attention. Each demon stared at the other's prize before they both shouted in syncro.

"TRADEZIES!" Bakura shoved Malik away from him with enough force to propel him across the room while Marik threw Ryou over to Bakura. Malik landed in Marik's grasp, but wasn't there for long. Before the demon could wrap his arms around him, Malik dropped to the floor and changed directions in a split second to sprint away. Something hit him hard from behind and he fell to the ground with the mystery item still on top of him.

"Careful! He's a slippery one!" Bakura's slick voice called out. Malik felt the object on top of him shake with laughter.

"Good thing I brought these chains then!" Malik felt the chains pin his hands behind his back with a cold metal grip and he was pulled up off the floor by the chain as well. "I couldn't find a use for them when I found that one," Marik pointed to Ryou, " 'cause he just fainted, but now I have a use!"

"Does he faint easily?" Bakura asked slightly amused by this.

"He'll probably take one look at you and faint again." Marik joked. Just then, Ryou stirred and looked up at Bakura with a half lidded gaze. Upon finding himself staring into the eyes of an evil copy of himself, Ryou grew pale and fainted….again. Marik laughed out loud at Bakura's hurt expression, "See? I told ya!"

"Oh can it Guard! Where's the priest at this time?" Bakura changed the subject.

Marik scratched his head, "He said that he was retiring early to his room and I think that I saw someone with blond hair in his room as I passed."

Malik's eyes grew in disbelief. "Who was it?!" he asked, suddenly serious. "Who did the priest take?! What did he look like?!"

Marik glanced at him in surprise, but answered anyway, "Well, I don't know what he looked like, but I can tell you that he had quite a mouth on him. From all the cussin' and death threat I heard, I'm sure that Seto got the short end of the stick. Why? Friend of yours?" Marik questioned back.

Malik's eyes narrowed. "Why should I tell you?" he answered coolly.

Marik held up his hands in defense, "Nope! You don't have to, I was just asking." Malik let out a sigh of sadness. _Well, at least there's still hope for Yugi to get out alive._ He thought as the demons dragged the two teen angels further into the palace.


	5. Chapter 5

Phantomworks: hiya! Okay, I think that I should tell you that I won't be able to get a new chapter out so quickly like now for a while (stupid Spanish book report), but I hope that this will hold you over until the next one. And thank you Yami for replacing Alice for me.

Yami: my pleasure. So since I have her job, does that mean I can make fun of and/or insult you now?

Phantomworks: NO~O! Why does this always happen to me?!

Yugi: do I finally get to know what happened to my friends?

Yami: and do I get _my_ prize now?

Phantomworks: Yep!(^^) well… Yami; yes, Yugi; no. okay, I also have a small vote for the fans of my work.

Yugi: yes?

Yami: what is it?

Phantomworks: well, there's a lemon scene coming up soon, but I don't know if I should go ahead and post it or just allude to it. What are your thoughts?

Yami: post it NOW!

Phantomworks: um, it's between Joey and Seto, not you and Yugi.

Yami: oh, well then I don't care.

Phantomworks: ok~ay, Yugi? Your thoughts?

Yugi: (looking up innocently) what's Lemon?

Phantomworks: oh right-angel, Duh! Never mind Yugi, you'll find out sooner or later.

Yami: preferably sooner (staring at Yugi lustfully)

Phantomworks: okay, disclaimer time!

Yugi and Yami: Phantomworks does not own YuGiOh, it's characters or the original plot, only this fanfic.

Chapter 4. The Last Prize

Yugi's breath came in short gasps. He'd been running for who knows how long and he had yet to hear anyone coming after him. As he ran in front of a set of doors, they opened outward, banging him in the head. He fell to the ground, gripping his head. A figure stepped around the door to see who he'd accidentally caused a concussion to.

"Ow!" Yugi whined, still gripping his forehead. The figure came before him, but did not drop to his knees.

"Are you alright?" he asked, towering over Yugi with a look in his red eyes that said 'I don't really care if you are or not, just get out of my way'.

Yugi scooted away nervously, then shot up to his feet and bowed slightly, as was customary for angel greetings or apologies. "Yes, sorry." He spat out, not liking to have to apologize to a demon, then sprinted away to find a good place for hiding.

The figure was left standing there with a slightly confused look on his face. He'd never seen that boy before had he? Was he a new servant in the palace? _Oh who cares? I'll figure it out later, after I get my catch._ Yami thought, his thoughts turned possessive of his prize from the portal. A tiny bat-like creature with a long tail with a puff on the end interrupted his thoughts with a screech.

"Yes Seto?" he turned to the bat. The bat landed on his outstretched finger and opened its mouth.

"Yami," the bat spoke. Yami would have grinned at his cousin's new experiment for conversation over long distances had he not know that Seto could see him through the bat's eyes. "I have caught my prize and have retired to my bedroom. I've also heard that Marik and Bakura have also caught theirs. That leaves one left for you. I'm pretty sure that they had run in the direction of your room. However, I'm not quite sure, because I was rather…busy at the time."

"It's fine, Seto. I understand." Yami said, cutting off his cousin's rambling. He thought for a moment of where his catch would be. There were only so many rooms to hide in on this side of the palace so he had to be near. A thought struck him as Seto was about to hang up. "Seto, did we hire any new servants recently? Any I'm not aware of?"

"Of course not, Yami. No one is hired without your approval." Yami's eyes grew dark when the realization hit him. He'd been so close to his catch and he let him slip right through his fingers! He punched the wall with his fist, outraged at himself for his stupidity. "Yami? Are you okay?" Seto asked, worried at the punching sound just then.

"Oh, just _peachy_." Yami answered sarcastically through his teeth as he punched the wall again. "I just let my catch slip through my finger! DO YOU THINK I'M OKAY!?" Yami yelled at the bat, now beating its small wings to keep in the air. Yami took a deep breath. "I'm going to find him. I'll contact you later Seto." And with that he sprouted his wings (they can be stored inside their bodies to act in disguise-same with angels) and took off after the supposed 'servant' that was his target.

Yugi felt bad about leaving the stranger there with a confused look on his face, but he couldn't help it. He _was _running for his life after all. The next turn took him to a couple of storage rooms. He chose the one on the far right, opened the door, and ran inside, shutting the door behind him. Surveying his surroundings, he noticed two large wooden crates that had a small gap between them. Walking up to it, he noted that it was just the right size for him fit into.

Yugi jumped and his skin crawled as a demon presence shot forward towards his hiding place at a break neck speed. He squeezed himself into the gap and hid himself just in time before the door was thrown open, being ripped off its hinges. Then there was quiet. He could still sense the presence and caught a few glimpses as the figure walked past the gap. He gasped and quickly covered his mouth. It was the same demon that had opened the door in his face! _He must have figured out that I wasn't a demon!_ Yugi scooted further back.

The demon was alerted to Yugi's hiding spot because of the barely auditable gasp. His head whipped around so fast that Yugi thought it would break the demon's neck. The demon closed the distance between him and Yugi's hiding place with two steps and peered in. Yugi backed away further from the demon with a look of pure terror on his face.

Reaching out a hand, the demon whispered soothingly, like he was trying to call a small terrified animal to him. "Come here, human. I won't hurt you." The demon continued with more non-threatening words as Yugi's ears picked up one word: Human. _He thinks I'm a Human! _Yugi thought. He retracted his wings to continue with the disguise, but didn't move towards the out-stretched hand. He looked for another way out when the demon grew impatient.

Trying to squeeze into the space that was just a little too tight for him, the demon inched closer to Yugi a little at a time. Yugi shrank even more away from the demon, until his hand fell into an empty space. He turned his head and noticed that the crates weren't pushed all the way to the wall behind them, creating a narrow escape route. He started toward the escape route when he felt the crates move.

Yami was trying to get the little one to come to him. _MY little one._ He amended in his head. The boy had to be much smaller than him in stature to be able to fit into the gap which Yami himself could not fit into. By now he could tell that soothing words and asking nicely was getting him nowhere and he tried to push himself into the much too narrow gap. His little ones pretty amethyst eyes grew even more terrified now that Yami was trying to get to him until the little one's hand fell to the ground behind the crates. Yami's red eyes widened as his little one turned and started to crawl down a newly discovered escape route that would take him away from Yami's clutches.

Yami became outraged and would not let himself loose his little one again. He retreated from the gap and put either hand against each crate. With a force backed up by his shadow powers, he shoved the crates apart in a thunderously roaring show of power. His little one quaked with fear, eyes clenched closed tight in fear and hands grasped over his ears to dampen the sound of metal lined crates scraping against rock floor. Yami grinned as he had now cut off his little one's escape and made it a whole lot easier to get to him.

As Yami was about to bend down and reach out to the boy again, the boy recovered and shot past Yami with a speed that he'd never seen a mortal reach. He whipped around, catching the tail end of the boy's robes, _his _robes that he'd laid out for the portal people, disappear through the door.

"Oh no you don't!" he grunted as he beat his wings while running, gaining speed before he leapt into the air. He was as fast as an arrow and just as accurate as he gave chase to his target. The little one stood no chance of out running him. He soon had his little one in sight and, just as quickly, in his arms. His arms laced under the boy's arms and with one down stroke of his wings, he grounded both of them to a halt.

"Uh, s-sir? C-can you… please let me g-go?" the boy squirmed in his grasp, but could not release himself from Yami's iron grip.

"Why?" Yami asked. He felt the other's essence signature and committed it to memory in case he needed to find him again. He had a feeling that this one would be slightly difficult to handle.

"B-because…um…I'm h-hiding…" he felt the little one stiffen.

"From who?" he casually asked. He buried his face in his little one's hair and enveloped himself him the boy's scent.

"Uh…" his little one had not thought that he would ask that apparently, "m-my…uh… Friends! Yeah! We're uh…p-playing hide and seek!" Yami frowned.

"What is your name, little one?" Yami called the shadows to his side.

"Yugi." The boy replied.

"Well, Yugi, I'm Yami. And as king of the Shadow Realm, I know when someone is lying to me." Yami could smell the scent of fear mix in with the boy's original scent. The shadows crepted up slowly, making a cocoon of darkness around the two as they stood there. The boy's eyes grew wide and he struggled harder against Yami's hold, but Yami just smiled. As soon as the shadows completely encased them, they were transported elsewhere. Yami was definitely going to have his fun.

Seto put a lid over the cauldron he used to contact his cousin and turned to his new permanent guest. His guest, who had very clearly named himself Joey after being called Puppy so many time, sat on his bed, the only thing that you could actually sit on. Seto walked over and stopped two feet in front of Joey, who had backed up from his presence and further onto the bed.

"Well, now that that's over…" Seto acted quickly, not leaving Joey any time to defend. He leapt onto the blond and held him down on the bed. Seto straddled Joey's hips and pinned the teen's wrists to the sheets. His face a mere few inches from the blond's, he breathed four words that made Joey's stomach flip, "Let's do something _fun_."

Phantomworks: and that's all for this time! (^^) yes, you can go ahead and yell at me. I know that I'm a meanie for leaving cliff hangers, but it's what I live for. Don't forget to vote for or against the lemon scene. This goes for almost all the lemon scenes by the way: SetoXJoey, MarikXMalik, RyouXBakura, but not YamiXYugi. I'm already going to do that one…at the end of the story though. Have fun!


	6. Chapter 6

Phantomworks: okay, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while.

Joey: hey! 'snot your fault dat tings happen.

Phantomworks: yeah well, I'm just glad that I got my Spanish report done. Anyway, fans have voted for whether I write or don't write the lemon scene.

Joey: and the answer is not! (^^)

Phantomworks: (O_O) um Joey? The rules clearly state-

Seto: screw the rules! I have money! (don't own Yugioh abridged)

Phantomworks: actually I was going to say that since only two fans voted and that they both voted yes that-

Joey: WE ARE NOT HAVIN' A LEMON SCENE!

Seto: oh puppy, you don't know how wrong you are. (leans over Joey)

Phantomworks: and let me stop you right there. Seriously guys, wait until the story actually starts.

Joey: I won' do it! I'm tellin' ya! I won'!

Seto: we'll just see about that.

Phantomworks: since it seems like these two are a little preoccupied, I'll do the disclaimer. I am Phantomworks and I don't own Yugioh or its characters. I only own the idea for this fanfic. Please enjoy.

Chapter 5: First to Fall

**This part is also lemon**

"What do ya mean "somethin' fun"?" Joey squirmed under the demon. He was really glad that he'd decided to pull his wings in earlier because in the position they were in, he would've been found out easily. Seto grinned.

"Even in this position you still don't know?" Seto shook his head mockingly. "You must not be the brightest of your class."

"Hey! No one mocks my intel'gence! Now get off o' me, creep!" Joey tried to shove Seto off, but found it very hard to do since the demon had his wrists pinned to the bed.

"Creep? Is that any way to talk to your master? Looks like I have to teach you some manners!" Seto chuckled darkly.

"Master? Manners? What the 'ell you talkin' 'bout?!" Joey settled for glaring up at Seto since he couldn't push him off.

"Seems like I have to make it a little more clear." Seto said as he leaned in captured Joey's lips with his own. Joey let out a startled gasp, accidentally allowing the demon entry to the inside of his mouth. Seto tasted the moist cavern with ravenous hunger and Joey let out an unintentional moan.

The blond surprised himself. His voice sounded so weird to his own ears and he was experiencing feelings that he'd never felt before. He instantly blamed it on some sort of spall that the demon must have caster without him knowing. When the two separated for air, Joey managed to spit out the words, "Whatever spell you cast over me, cancel it right now!"

"What makes you think that it's a spell, Puppy?" Seto's face was a mere inch from Joey's and he shivered when the demons warm breath ghosted over his face.

"I-I'm not a dog!" was the only thing that came to Joey's mind at that moment.

"Oh really?" Seto released one wrist. He moved his hand to the hem of Joey's simple white shirt and disappeared beneath it. "On the contrary, I see you as an untrained pup that has yet to obey its master."

Joey shivered again as Seto's finger tips trailed up his side, dragging his shirt with it. "I have no masta'!" Joey bit back as defiantly as he could, which wasn't much. Seto smirked, his blue eyes shining with lust.

"That's what you think, mutt." Just before Joey was about to reply, Seto kissed him again, his tongue exploring the moist cavern more thoroughly this time. Joey moaned again, this time because the brunette's fingers had found one of his nipples and played with it causing Joey an ecstasy of which he'd never experienced before.

"I take it that you've never done this before, mutt?" Seto broke the kiss to allow Joey to breathe, not that he needed it. After all, demons are the living dead.

Joey struggled to fight through the haze that was his mind to answer, "Done what?" he asked confused. Then he 'eeped!' When Seto's hand left his nipple and flew straight into his pants, rubbing against a hardening erection. "Get yer hand otta dere!" Joey's free hand finally figured out that it had been released and flew down to Seto's probing hand.

Seto caught it and brought it up over Joey's head and held it with his other hand. "Stay puppy. This will feel really good in a sec. Trust me." Seto held Joey's eyes with his smug stare as his hand worked its way back down to the blonde's pants. Joey twitched as his hard-on was stroked. It felt so… good? It felt fantastic! Why hadn't he done this before? Maybe he should've paid more attention to health class or his parents when they had 'the talk'.

He let out a moan as he felt his stomach coil. He knew that something was about to happen, just not what. Also, he felt Seto remove his hand from Joey's pants. Joey was about to object when he suddenly found himself pant-less. He blushed bright red and tried to sit up and find something to cover himself, but Seto still held his wrists down.

"W-what are ya doin'?!" he exclaimed as Seto also removed his boxers. Seto grinned, stealing another kiss from Joey.

"Don't worry; it'll only hurt in the beginning." Seto assured him, releasing his wrists. Joey sat up quickly.

"O~h no! I ain't doin' nothin' if it's gonna hurt!" Joey tried to move away, but Seto's vice-like grip landed around Joey's ankles, effectively preventing escape.

"You don't have to do anything, Pup." Seto's hands snaked up Joey's legs, tracing patterns up his skin and leaving a fiery trail in their wake. Joey's eyes widened and he trembled at Seto's touch as the demon's hands reached their destination. One hand wrapped around Joey's erection, causing the blonde to cry out in pleasure as it was rubbed, stroked, and pumped until he was almost at his climax. It also distracted the blonde while Seto opened a bottle one handed and squirted some in his other hand.

Withdrawing his other hand, Seto slicked his own erection down. Joey cast a questioning eye at Seto, wondering why he had pulled away yet again. He was answered when a cold finger came in contact with his entrance. Yelping, Joey jerked, trying to get away from the cold sensation only to have Seto's free hand wrap around one hip to stop him.

"Don't try to get away, pup. This is where it gets fun." _For me that is…_Seto added in his head. Joey instinctively grabbed the bed sheets as Seto slipped one finger in. It was a little painful, but mostly just uncomfortable. Seto smiled as the blonde's insides twitched encouragingly and slipped another finger in. All Joey could feel then was pain, which worsened when the intruding fingers pulled into a scissoring motion. Joey tried to get away, but the demon hand that was still on his hip prevented him from doing so.

"I tought ya said I' wa'n't gonna hurt!" he whimpered. Seto added a third finger before Joey was accustomed to the pain.

"I don't remember saying that." Seto smirked as he found Joey's sweet spot in his walls. The blonde jerked, back arching as a wave of pleasure overrode the pain. Lightening shot up his spine and into every body part he had, sending him into a state of pure ecstasy. Seto hit the spot again, making Joey cry out in his pleasure.

All too soon for Joey, the fingers disappeared, leaving his insides considerably more empty. He had no control over his own body anymore, so without raising his head, he asked, "Was that it?" he was answered with a dark chuckle as yet another cold thing touched his entrance. Thinking about the pleasure that he had just experienced, Joey resisted the urge to move away. Which he soon found was a mistake.

The thing that was coming in now was a lot bigger and thicker than fingers and stretched his entrance until it felt like he was going to be ripped in two. Seto let Joey get accustomed to the pain and stretching before he dug in further, successfully hitting the blonde's sweet spot again. He arched his back when another wave of ecstasy took over him and he found himself wanting more instead of less.

Seto happily obliged. He thrusted in and back out, going faster and deeper as he set a rhythm for himself. Joey could feel the coil in his stomach about to release and he wanted to yell out a warning.

"I'm gonna-!" _what? Gonna what? I really should have paid more attention in health class._ Joey thought as Seto's ears caught what he was about to say. The brunette grabbed hold of Joey's aching member again and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Joey moaned and his whole body twitched as he came over both his stomach and Seto's. When his body twitched, his insides did as well, closing around Seto's cock. The demon quickly hit his climax as well, coming on the walls inside of Joey, burying his seed deep within the blonde. The demon withdrew his member from Joey, leaving the blonde with the sense of emptiness again

**The lemon scene is over**

They both fell over exhausted and remained like that on the bed for a short while. Seto wrapped his arms around the smaller one's waist as they lay there and Joey retreated into the warmth that was Seto's embrace.

"I take it that he accept me as your master then?" Seto whispered in Joey's ear, breath causing the younger to shiver. Joey turned to glare at him.

"I told ya! Ain't got a masta an' don' want one!" Joey exclaimed, yet didn't retreat from Seto, which of course the demon noticed.

"Sure sure." The demon smirked.

"Glad we got tat settled." Joey turned back around while in his mind he poured over the sense of being owned-of having a master. He couldn't say that he _didn't_ like the idea. Seto saw right through Joey's tough guy act, but let it go for now. He would punish him latter, because both were tired at the moment.

"Yes, Pup. Now go to sleep. Tomorrow's going to be different. I assure you." Seto buried his face in the blonde locks and smiled as he realized that Joey was already asleep. Just like a dog listening to his master.

Phantomworks: okay, believe it or not, this is my first lemon and I would like reviews on how to make it better. I'm also sorry that this took so long. I had the Spanish paper, but also had to do some…. research.

Joey: what kinda research?

Seto: oh puppy, if you don't know by now, I don't think there's hope for you. Don't worry about it, just obey your master, mutt.

Joey: I'm not a dog and YOU AIN'T MY MASTA!

Seto: hmm, seems like I haven't given you enough training.

Phantomworks: anyway, my research has brought up different results. It was 50/50 for who was the seme and the uke in most which I didn't find other YugiXYami ones (it was overly Yugi-uke and Yami-seme)

Joey: (_) seme? Uke?

Phantomworks: offense-defense, attack –defend

Seto: top-bottom

Joey:…what the ******?! Then why'd you put me on bottom?!

Phantomworks: because I felt like it (^^) please review and I'll work on the next chapter. (I don't think that it's going to be lemon, but hey-I could be wrong.)


	7. Chapter 7

Phantomworks: okay, I've been working on this chapter for a while, but I still go back and read my reviews. So I have a few questions like

**Alice: WHAT THE **** IS MPREG?!**

Phantomworks: (O_O) um…yeah… nicely put Alice….

Malik: well, I have no clue what it is…

Marik: and I don't care! (glomps Malik)

Malik: get off of me! (growls and shoves Marik away)

Phantomworks: okay, this chap is catching up on what the others are doing, but no lemon is involved (in this chap).

Malik: so enjoy!

Marik: and go on a killing spree!

Malik: no! that's a horrible idea!

**Alice: I thought it was good……**

Phantomworks: I don't own yugioh or it's characters or original plot.

**Alice: If she did, there would be a lot less card games and a lot more-**

Phantomworks: so enjoy!

Chapter 6. Warm Bed

While Joey and Seto were otherwise occupied, Yami's shadow magic had transported him and Yugi to the king's bedroom. Yugi's eyes grew big as he took in the enormous room. The ceiling was dome shaped and almost perfectly aligned with the dome's center was a huge circular canopy bed. The bed sheets were a royal red color while the walls were made of pure shiny gold. Wisps of red floated down surrounding the bed and veiled the inside. Two strings held a section of the veils open in wait for the king.

_Wow!_ Yugi thought. _It's so pretty! I wonder why we're-_ suddenly, he was thrown to the bed. He let out a small squeak as he found Yami on top of him, straddling his hips.

"W-what are you d-doing?!" Yugi cursed his stuttering habit for making him sound weak.

"What do you think? You must know about this right?" Yami nuzzled Yugi's neck. Yes, Yugi did know, he'd actually paid attention in classes unlike Joey. Yugi squirmed under Yami, pushing him away as best he could for his small size. Yami could've easily held his ground, but he drew back, a little hurt from the rejection.

"No! I d-don't want to!" Yugi wailed as his hand formed a fist. Before either knew what was happening, Yugi's fist had made contact with Yami's face. They both stared in surprise. Yami moved first.

"To punch the king of the Shadow Realm, you must be properly punished." Yami grabbed Yugi's hands and tied them to the bedpost behind his head.

"N-no!" Yugi let out a small whimper. He squeezed his eyes shut, thinking that this was all a bad dream and that he would wake up sooner or later.

"Yes." Yami replied, more like a command. He started at Yugi's neck again, only to find that his catch had started shaking with…….fear? he drew back yet again and for the first time he really looked at the one he had caught. He looked nearly identical to himself except that he had tan skin and their hair wasn't the same. His own had lightning bolts that ran upwards while little Yugi's did not. His little one was trembling under him, eyes refusing to open.

Yami sighed, he didn't want his little one to be afraid of him. No, he wanted him to enjoy it and if it meant that he had to wait longer, should he? Yami sighed again and retreated from Yugi altogether. The boy didn't stop shaking. Yami used his shadows to lock the door and untie Yugi's hands.

Yugi's eyes slowly opened when he felt his hands freed. He shot out of Yami's bed faster than Yami could see, which was pretty fast to begin with. Yami simply lay down in his bed and prepared to sleep, knowing he had the only key to the door that Yugi was frantically clawing at.

"You know, Yugi." The younger one turned his head at the sound of his name, Yami continued, "there is only one key to that door. And it's right here." He held it up. It was attached to a string the strung it around his neck so that he never lost it, which had happened several times to say the least. He felt sleep bite at him as he struggled to stay awake, if only to watch Yugi desperately come up with a plan to escape. Yet with how much shadow energy he had used that day, he gave up the fight easily and sleep took him.

Yugi looked back and forth between the door and it's only key. Trying to figure out how to get it before Yami got him, Yugi was surprised when he head slow light breathing from the bed. He focused his extremely sharp eyesight to the bed. Yami's eyes were closed, adding to the effect that he was, indeed, asleep.

Yugi crept over as quietly as he could. Yami didn't stir. Yugi climbed onto the bed because Yami had fallen asleep in the very center of it. Again, he didn't stir. Yugi built up the courage to reach out his hand and grab the key. When he was only inches away, arms wrapped around him and pulled him down.

"Eep!" Yugi squeaked. He squirmed to get out, but the iron grip only seemed to get tighter. If he hadn't known better he would've thought that Yami was still awake. However, the king didn't stir anymore so Yugi thought it was safe to assume that it was a sleeping habit thing.

_It makes me wonder who else he takes to this room. Now to find a way out. Maybe I can squeeze out by going lower and-ohmygoshhe'snaked!_ Yugi blushed a deep red and averted his eyes. _M-maybe I should just stay here tonight! It's been awhile since I slept in a bed._ Yugi reasoned with himself. After the hectic day he'd had, Yugi was fast asleep without much prodding. He didn't see Yami crack open an eye, look down at his little one, and smile a little. _At least,_ Yami thought,_ I'm not alone tonight._

Phantomworks: okay, yeah I'm sorry that this isn't very long, but I have some questions that I want to get answered, the first being what is Mpreg?

**Alice: what's a furbie, because she read a fanfic about it and we don't get it.**

Phantomworks: what are flames?

**Alice: what happens when you press the file for abuse button in reviews?**

Phantomworks: how do you upload a pic for your profile? And ……….anything else?

**Alice: reviews?**

Phantomworks: oh yeah, please review! (^^)

**Alice: no I mean, what are reviews?**

Phantomworks: (O_O)……(IIIIIII) you don't know? Really?


	8. Chapter 8

Phantomworks: sorry for making you guys wait so long! Send all of your hate mail to my Spanish teacher for making me write a Spanish book (in Spanish!) this week. Oh, and finals are most likely next week so you know what that means! (^^)

**Alice: that you won't have time to work on this?**

Phantomworks: nope! It means that I'll have a lot of time, given the fact that I rarely study for finals! ... Is that a bad thing? I ace all my classes so….

**Alice: oh just thank them already.**

Phantomworks: m'kay! Thanks for answering my questions an' stuff. I now know what Mpreg is!

**Alice: and she won't be making this one. **

Yugi: I just find it plain insulting! It's like all those who haven't had the talk fill in the rest of what happens!

**Alice: I agree with the runt.**

Yugi: hey!

**Alice: so Phantomworks won't be making this an Mpreg, right?**

Phantomworks: um…..

**Alice: oh you did not just make up another end to this! I won't allow it!**

Phantomworks: no! I just….um… came up with another story….or ten….

**Alice: SEE PEOPLE? LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE HER DO! YOU SAY ONE INDECENT THING AND SHE HAS TEN MORE STORY IDEAS! DON'T SAY ANYTHING ELSE!**

Phantomworks: hey! That's rude! I always listen to my viewers and… where's Yami?

Yugi: now that you mention it…. I haven't seen him in a while… I wonder where he went….

**Alice: ugh! Can we just get to the story already? This is taking way too long!**

Phantomworks: ah! If that's really how you feel then I won't talk at the beginning any more.

_Entire yugioh cast: THAT'S HOW WE FEEL!_

Phantomworks: hmph! Then fine! Malik and Marik! Do the disclaimer!

_Malik: a pleasure._

**Marik: hey she said both of our names!**

_Malik: well how about this. I say the disclaimer first and then you say it. How's that?_

**Marik: okay!**

_Malik: Phantomworks doesn't own yugioh or its characters or original plot, she only owns this fanfic._

**Marik: Phantomworks doesn't- hey! That's not fair! You cheater!**

_Malik: all's fair in love and war._

**Marik: grrr!**

Chapter 7: Breakfast

Yugi awoke startled. The ground felt much too soft than the countless times that he and his friends had slept on it before. He couldn't hear Joey's usual loud snores or Malik's sleep talk nor feel Ryou practically sleeping on top of him like usual. Scratch that, there was something on top of him, but it wasn't as heavy as Ryou was. Yugi shifted a little and heard a slight groan. Groan? Yugi blinked his eyes open… and nearly jumped out of the bed.

To say that Yugi was startled would be an understatement. He had no clue where he was, where his friends were or who this person who was hugging him tightly was. _Stay calm! Stay calm! _He thought to himself. _Okay! What happened yesterday? We were flying, Joey was messing around… um we felt demon energy and found a portal and…. That's it! The portal! We were sent to the Shadow Realm through that portal! Then we got separated and I got caught and… who is this person?_

Yugi stared at the person hugging him. The person looked like him with tan skin. Yugi and all of his friends were very pale at best except Malik of course. This person also had the same hair as Yugi, yet his seemed to have a wilder look about it. Also, this person was indisputably… naked!

_Oh my gosh! I remember! The king of demons! Yami! _Again, Yugi tried to squirm out of Yami's arms, hoping to have more luck than the last attempt. Yami groaned again and mumbled something that was close to "five more minutes", but Yugi wasn't about to listen. Suddenly the king was awake, with a death glare that could've made any mortal's heart stop beating. Yugi froze, staring straight into the demon's eyes, hypnotized.

The staring contest seemed to go on for a long time. Heart beating faster by the minute, Yugi wondered if the contest would end before or after he had a heart attack. Finally something seemed to clip in Yami's head and his gaze softened. Now able to look away, Yugi looked down… which was not a good place to look and he ended up looking to the side instead which was slightly less embarrassing.

"Um… c-could you please let me g-go?" Yugi felt the gaze strengthen on him, so he added, "I'm… um… sort of … you know- h-hungry?" hoping he'd chosen the right words, he was rewarded with the gaze softening again. Then the warmth around him was gone as the demon literally flew out of bed, apparently not wanting to waste energy by walking, and was dressing himself in his usual attire. In Yugi's opinion, the King of the Shadow Realm dressed more as a pharaoh than a king.

"Do you need fresh clothes?" Yami asked him. Yugi shook his head.

"Don't worry, I-I'll be fine for now." Yugi sincerely hoped so. It looked like the only extra clothes that Yami had were made out of leather and Yugi didn't particularly want to wear leather.

"Fine, suit yourself. Let's go." Yami opened the door for Yugi. Yugi hesitated, not sure why the demon was letting him through first and if he did that for all of his company. _Probably not._ Yugi thought and he left it at that. Finally deciding that he shouldn't make the king wait any longer, Yugi went through the door way, Yami following him, and they were off on their way to the dining hall. _It's like he's making sure I don't run away! _Yugi thought apprehensively. The demon didn't talk much on the way to breakfast except for the few directions needed to get to the dining hall. Once there, Yami once again held the door open for Yugi and they walked in for the most important meal of the day.

Phantomworks: okay, technically this is where the chapter ends, but-

**Alice: she's going to write Yami's side of this chapter just 'cause she wants to.**

Phantomworks: if you don't want to read it then fine, wait for the next chapter.

Yami was shaken awake slightly, much more gentle than his usual wakening by Seto who just tended to shove him out of the bed and run away as quickly as possible before Yami tore his head off. Yami groaned. He didn't know if he liked this incessant shaking any better though as he found it quite annoying. "Five more minutes…" he groaned, hoping Seto would let him have that much. Seto didn't answer and the shaking continued.

_Apparently not._ Yami thought as he prepared himself to track Seto down and finally put and an end to these wake up calls. His eyes flew open in a vicious glare, aimed at the person who was squirming in his arms. Wait… squirming? Arms? His? He continued his glare now that he had caught the person's amethyst eyes. More staring than glaring now, Yami tried to recall why there was a person in his bed and why the person looked so familiar.

_Oh, he has my face… is he one of the servants? Maybe a thief?_ He could see the growing fear in the other's eyes, feel the racing heartbeat of the one close to him. The other shivered unconsciously from that fear and suddenly it all came back to Yami. _Right, my target- my prize, my Little One! Mine!_ Yami's gaze softened and his Little One, his Yugi, looked away- first down, then to the side.

_Why did he change his gaze?_ Yami was sincerely intrigued by this until he noticed what position they were in. Yes, he was hugging his Little One, but he was also somewhat on top of him. Yami's leg was stretched across Yugi's legs, barring the other from escape of any kind, and the other was fit tightly to him.

_Hmm… I think that I could get used to this…_ Yami thought right when Yugi asked, "Um… c-could you let me g-go?" Yami's eyes narrowed again.

He didn't want his Yugi to leave. He knew as soon as he let the other go, Yugi would bolt for the door and never be seen again. His thoughts on how to keep Yugi chained to him forever were interrupted by said person.

"I'm … um… sort of … you know- h-hungry?" Yugi explained, almost sensing the internal war in Yami's head. His Little One was hungry? Had his Yugi resigned himself to staying with him, at least for now? How long would this kind of attitude keep up? _Long enough. _He decided. _Long enough for me to make sure he won't want to leave._ Then he was out of bed with barely having to think about it.

The demon dressed in his usual 'work' clothes attire that looked more Egyptian than most demons could pull off, he however, seemed made for the clothes or for pride's sake, the clothes were made for him. As he placed his golden crown on his head, he glanced back at Yugi, noting that the other had yet to get up- despite being as hungry as he claimed.

"Do you need fresh clothes?" Yami asked when he caught Yugi eyeing his attire. A flash of emotion streaked across Yugi's face before disappearing again. Yugi shook his head.

"Don't worry, I-I'll be fine!" He said in a nervous/ cheerful voice. Yami couldn't really argue with that, so he said, "Fine, suit yourself. Let's go." Yami walked to the door and heard the soft tap on the stone floors of Yugi's bare feet when he ran to catch up with the demon. Yami suddenly had a very good idea. He opened the door for Yugi and motioned for him to go through first.

_This way, I can look courteous and be able to keep an eye on him. _Yami thought. Yugi seemed confused by the gesture, like it didn't ever happen to him. _Heh! He will have to get used to it though, because I will always put him first._ Yami followed as soon as Yugi finally figured out that he was supposed to go through the door. The entire time to the dining hall, Yami's mind was filled with thoughts on two main subjects: 1) how to keep Yugi with him and 2) a naked Yugi with chains and whip cream.

He barely got the directions to the dining hall right, but Yami could tell that Yugi didn't notice. Again, Yami held the door open and again, Yugi seemed to hesitate, but it took less time for him to make a decision than before and they went through the door for Yami's favorite meal: nice, bloody breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

Phantomworks: okay, marik, you get to do the disclaimer.

Marik: FINALLY! Phantomworks does not own yugioh, it's characters or anything that is not of this fanfic.

Phantomworks: meaning I own nothing but this idea.

Marik: hey! I'm doing the disclaimer!

Chapter 8: Blood Bath

As soon as Yugi stepped foot inside the dining hall, he was tackled by Ryou.

"Oh Yugi! I'm so glad you're okay! I thought that I was the only one that got caught!" Ryou wailed into his friend's shirt.

"So all I'm good for is making you feel better about getting caught?" Yugi asked grudgingly.

"Er… no, it's just… Yugi really! That's not what I mean!" Ryou also had a stuttering habit like Yugi, but his was because he didn't really know what to say while Yugi's was because he was shy.

"He means that he's glad that he's not alone in this place, Yugi, not you're only use is to get captured." A voice from above them made both look up.

"Malik! Thank goodness you're here!" Ryou exclaimed.

"What 'bout me?" Yugi finally managed to get Ryou to stop clinging to him, when he heard yet another familiar voice. Yugi turned to see his friend Joey walking up to them groggily.

"We haven't forgot about you, Joe! Hey, are you okay?" Yugi asked, "You look like you're walking funny…"

"Nah, don' worry 'bout it. It's jus' weird ta sleep in a bed afta so long." Joey whispered to his friends, just low enough so that the demons couldn't hear.

"Joey, why are we whispering?" Yugi followed suit.

"Because we don' want ta give them guys a clue 'bout who we's really are! Y'know humans usually sleep in beds, yeah?" Yugi nodded and Joey continued, "Well, dat would make us slip up, y'know? If we said that we ain't slept in a bed fer awhile…"

"Ah! I see. Excellent plan, Joey." Malik complemented him. "Now if only we could find a way to excape…"

"What are you guys whispering about over here?" Malik's look alike came over to break up the conversation between the foursome. The angels glanced at one another before Malik answered.

"They were just telling me how great a strategist I am." Malik's naracist statement got everyone's attention.

"What'r ya sayin', Malik?" Joey's short temper came into action.

"I'm sayin'," Malik imitated Joey, "dat I can whoop your butt!"

"I'd like ta see you try!" Joey put up a defensive stance.

"Oh, I know you would. Here, let me just lower my guard for you." Malik dropped his defenses tauntingly. "I know that you can get at least one punch in… right?" the question in his voice sent Joey over the edge.

"I can get more n' one in ya wimp!" Joey took a lunge in Malik's direction. Malik side-stepped easily. Joey swung a punch at Malik's face, yet Malik dodged him again.

"What seems to be that matter, Mutt?" Malik taunted, not noticing that sudden flicker of emotion that flew across one of the demons faces. Seto's to be exact. " Not at the top of your game today, Fido?"

"Grr!" Joey tried to tackle Malik, but just as he was a hair's breathe away, Malik jumped high into the air. Malik landed a little awkwardly, usually having his wings to slow down the speed of which he was falling. Joey on the other hand, landed in a much more awkward position. His tackle had not just stopped when Malik jumped, instead he ran right into the person behind Malik, which just so happened to be Seto. Both the demon and the angel fell to the ground, tangled in each other.

"Whoops! Sorry about that Joey!" Malik and Marik helped untangle the two and helped them up off the floor.

"I suggest that we all take a seat so that we can eat." Yami's voice seemed to echo around the room. Yugi gave the dining hall a quick look over. The room was huge! The ceiling was more than ten times his height. Oh how he wanted to fly up there and touch the ceiling! He didn't know why, he just thought that it seemed like fun. The thought probably came up because he hasn't stretched his weeks in what seemed like months but was really only a day.

In the center of the room was a long table that could hold several hundreds, maybe even thousands of people for a banquet. Yet there were only eight chairs all crowded at one end. Each of the angels sat next to each other on one side of the table while their respective demons sat across from them except for Yami who sat at the head of the table, right next to Yugi.

"Bring out the meat!" Yami ordered one of the servants who was patiently awaiting orders. _Meat?_ Yugi thought, _oh no! we can't eat meat! We're angels! We're worse than vegetarians- we're vegans! How are we going to break that news?_ As Yugi and the other angels contemplated how to get out of eating meat, silver plates were set up in front of each demon/angel pair.

"Um, Yami… I…" Yugi started to say, all angel eyes watching him. Yami held up a hand.

"Not now, Little One, the meat has arrived." Yami's gaze suddenly turned feral as he watched the servant bring in slabs of uncooked meat, still bloody from the kill. Yugi's stomach dropped as did all the angels'. The servant threw the meat onto the plates and ran for the doors.

"Y-yami-" before Yugi could get another word in, the demons attacked the meat with cold barbarianism. Bakura ripped a piece of meat clean off the bone, Seto preferred to rip it apart with his hands first, blood stuck to his fingers and stained his sleeves. Joey shivered unconsciously. Marik went for the organs that were still inside of his slab, take huge, juicy bites out of them, releasing the still warm blood to go freely. Yami himself went after the heart- the most important organ of the body.

As the demons gourged themselves on the fresh meat, the angels stared in horror. Yugi covered his mouth to hold back a terrified scream. Ryou covered his eyes and hid his face in Malik's shirt. Malik covered his face from the blood that was starting to fly around the room and slip off the table unnoticed by the demons. Joey couldn't look away from the scene. A few slabs of meat had turned the semi- civilized demons into savage creatures of blood. The demons even fought over a slab of meat before one came out as the victor.

After the meat was gone, the demons' minds seemed to return to them. Yami looked up from licking his hands, "Are you okay, Yugi? You look rather pale. Did you get anything to eat?" Yugi slowly shook his head. "Really? Then I'll have the servant bring out more meat-" Yami was cut off by a violent scream.

Yugi was the one who had let it out, not able to bear a second more of the madness that had just taken place. "Yugi? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Yami moved a bloodied hand towards the teen, but Yugi shrank away, completely terrified of what the demon could do to him. Malik and Ryou shot up from the table and backed away from their demons as well. Joey grabbed Yugi, taking him out of Yami's reach and the group huddled against the wall, Yugi and Ryou closer to the wall than Malik and Joey who were on the defensive.

"What's gotten into you?" Yami asked vehemently, rushing up to take his Yugi from the others. Malik gave a low hiss of warning and Joey tensed. Yami stopped where he was. He argued in his head about what to do in this situation, because all of the other demons were looking to him for help. _I want Yugi back. To get to him, I have to go through the blond-Joey and the tan- Malik. And by go through I mean kill… which of course Seto and Marik won't like since Joey is Seto's and Malik is Marik's. What to do…? Sigh. Maybe I can talk them out of that defensive thing they have going here._

"Seto, Marik, Bakura. Wipe that blood off your face." Yami ordered, while doing the same for himself. He gave a small glance at the table behind him at the bloody bones that stuck out at random intervals from the plates and the blood that was dripping from the table. He snapped his fingers and shadows jumped from his own. The teens visibly tensed at the shadows, but Yami showed that they weren't going to harm them.

The shadows jumped to the meat and blood, yet at a much more civilaized manner than the demons. Darks shadows seemed to snake up to the bones and absorb them quickly then vacuumed up the blood. The table was left sparkling clean compared to the previous mess. The teens relaxed a little, yet not fully until Yami withdrew his shadow creatures. Then they relaxed almost completely.

"Now are you willing to talk?" Yami asked, crossing his arms impatiently. The teens glanced among themselves, picking out a spokes person most likely. Little Yugi was the one chosen and he nervously stepped out of the protective position that Joey and Malik had set up. The group seemed to follow his movement while still set up in a defensive stance, ready to grab Yugi and pull him back in case the demons attacked. Yami had never seen anything like it in the human world, but what did he know? He rarely got out much now a days.

"Um… Yami?" Yugi's voice came out as a whimper.

"Yes, Little One?" Yami hoped his voice sounded soothing enough to calm his little one down. The teen's body was shaking from fear and his amethyst eyes were dark with the very essence of fear itself. The only thing that Yami could see reflected in those eyes, was himself. The little teen took a deep shuddering breath before he managed to mumble something very quickly and looked down.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Yami asked quietly, not wanting to startle his Yugi, but still wanting to know what he had said.

"I-I… I think… I think that from now on… I'm a vegetarian." Yugi blushed a deep red at how foolish this sounded. The room grew very quiet for a moment before all the demons burst out laughing. Yugi jumped backwards, toward Joey, Malik and Ryou at the sudden outburst. It took a few minutes until the demons settled down.

"Hoo! I-I'm sorry Y-Yugi." Yami was having a hard time breathing after that bout of laughter. "I knew that many call our eating habits atrocious, but I- I didn't know it was that bad!" the demons started laughing again and the angels relax and started to laugh uneasily with the demons.

"We can find some fruit some where in the gardens I'm sure." Yami continued, now able to breathe. "Would you like to go there?" Yugi looked at his friends who smiled encouragingly and nodded to Yami.

"I'm guessing that you, Joey, have decided the same?" Seto asked cooly. Joey looked down and nodded as well.

"Malik and I too." Ryou bravely spoke up and Bakura and Marik just nodded their consent.

"So since all of us are going, why don't we have a picnic?" Malik's face beamed happily with his use of a human term. The demons look at him questioningly. Malik fake surprise. "You've never heard of a picnic? Why it's the most common human- oh wait, you aren't human are you, that's right." Malik seemed to be agreeing with himself, and the demons glanced at each other confused.

"All right, here's what will do. Allow us, humans to show you all about our world and you demons show us all about your world. How's that sound?" Malik's expression of utter delight left no room for the demons to argue. "Alright since that's settled and the food is in the garden, let's get going!"

The demons led the undercover angels out to a balcony, passing the kitchen and a few bedroom and bathrooms along the way. Once at the balcony, the angels ran to the edge and looked over.

"Wow! Wouldn't you love to jump off here and fly?" Yugi exclaimed quite literally.

"Yeah! Dat'd be awesome Yuug!" Joey agreed with him, one foot already on the ledge of the balcony rail.

"What are you doing, pup?" Seto asked, coming up from behind Joey. Startled, Joey let out a squeak of fright that none of the angels had ever heard before and nearly fell off the balcony.

"Don' do dat!" Joey growled, regaining his balance before Seto had to help him.

"What? This?" Seto leaned in very close to Joey's face. Joey started to lean slightly over the balcony rail, away from Seto.

"Yes. Dat." Joey growl more menacingly. The angels just watched this conversation with growing emotions of confusion and unease.

"If you say so… Mutt." Seto added on at the end, watching Joey's face turn red.

"Okay, everyone. Demons, pick up you teens!" Bakura cried out happily, hugging Ryou around the waist. Ryou blush and struggled to get away. Seto grabbed Joey before he could move to help Ryou and Yugi found that he was already in Yami's arms. Malik stood by Marik, whispering something in his ear.

"W-What are you d-doing!" Yugi stuttered, squirming in Yami's embrace.

"Well, the gardens are a little… far from here, and the quickest way is to fly." Yami answered, taking a deep breath of Yugi's scent, renewing his memory of it.

"You can fly?" Yugi knew this was a dumb question, but any human would ask it since none of the demons had their wings out.

"Yes, remember this morning?" Yami called Yugi's attention to when Yami had flew up from the bed to get dressed that, until then, Yugi had forgotten about.

"Oh yeah…" Yugi made it sound like he wasn't panicked in the least when he was mentally yelling at himself for slipping up.

"You guys go ahead!" Malik waved at them. "I forgot that every picnic need a blanket to eat on! I saw a kitchen back there and I'll make sure to get the best blanket. Meet 'cha guys later!" Malik called over his shoulder as he dashed off in search of the perfect picnic blanket. Marik gave an exasperated sigh and stood in place, waiting for the teen to return.

"Make sure to bring him back unharmed!" Yugi warned in his most dangerous voice, but all he got was a wave of the hand from Marik and the demons were off, flying through the air.

Malik made his way into the kitchen storage room, looking for the blanket. His senses were heightened past anything he'd experienced before. _It's probably because I'm alone in enemy territory._ Malik thought to himself as he dug through blanket after blanket. He heard a shoe scuff on the ground behind him and he froze, ears straining to hear the thing that had made the noise. After a moment of silence, he started to go through blankets again- saying to himself 'it was just a rat, don't be silly you scaredy cat.'

That is until he heard a lot of banging as pots and metal objects fall to the floor behind him. And cursing… there was definitely cursing. Malik whipped around to see Marik holding his foot like something had landed on it. Which given the loud noise and hundreds of pots and pans on the floor, Malik gave a good guess that something had.

"What do you want?" Malik crossed him arms in defiance. It was a good way to make it look like you weren't scared out of your wits.

"Well," Marik started after he was done sulking over his hurt foot, "I heard you say that you're a strategist."

"That's right, learned the trade from my own father. What of it?" Malik asked coolly.

"Hmm… well I was thinking…" Marik's smile grew into an evil smirk, before it suddenly disappeared, or well… Marik disappeared. Malik immediately began searching for him, desperate not to be caught off-guard. All too quickly, Marik reappeared mere _inches_ from Malik's face. Malik took a few startled steps back. "I was thinking…" Marik trailed off again.

"What? What were you thinking about?" Malik inched further away, unbeknownst to the demon. The demon gave a thoughtful look, pretending to debate over whether or not to tell Malik what he was thinking. When Malik felt like he could just beat up the demon for making him wait any longer, Marik spoke.

"Do you want to play a game?"

Phantomworks: hah! I used the word 'unbeknownst'.

**Alice: yeah, and you made people get startled a lot… and used the word really a lot… and-**

Phantomworks: well It's not my fault! If anything is wrong with this chapter it's what you did to it!

**Alice: hey! I warned you that if you didn't work on this chapter, that I would take over and write it.**

Phantomworks: well you can't sue me for seeing how far you would keep your promise, but you didn't have to make the demons traumatize the angels!

**Alice: hey! Blood and gore are my specialty! **

Phantomworks: no it's not!

**Alice: says you!**

Phantomworks: and this is my story and what I say goes! Oh and the next chapter is… or well could be… a lemon scene, but I always leave these to the audience vote. This is going to be between Malik (hikari) and Marik (yami). So cast your vote. If you don't vote, you can't complain! (^^)

**Alice: I vote for! (^^)**

Phantomworks: that's cause you're a perv. (T_T) (this is a bored face btw)

**Alice: yep, meaning I can say this without being embarrassed. Where are all the good lemony fresh stories? Anybody got any suggestions?**

Phantomworks: (O_O)! Alice! Why did you have to ask that! I'm embarrassed that you even had the nerve to ask!

**Alice: yep! Exactly as I planned and you can't delete it!**

Phantomworks: ugh! Please read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Phantomworks: okay, since most votes were for lemon, here it is!(^^)

**Alice: quit talking before the story!**

Malik: I don't mind. The talking or lemon.

**Marik: oh yes! Finally! Phantomworks doesn't own-**

Malik: Yugioh or it's characters or-

**Marik: the original plot only-**

Malik: this fanfic, please-

**Marik: enjoy! (^^)**

Phantomworks: nice!

**Alice: WARNING! THIS IS ALL LEMON!**

Chapter 9: A Game

"A game? Are you stupid? Why would I want to play a game? Go ask Yugi if you want to play one, I'm sure he'll love to play with you." Malik said sarcastically, turning his back to the demon and searching through the blankets again. He felt a hand lightly ghost up his back.

"I don't think you understand," Marik spoke to the younger like he was a child. The angel spun around, the demon's hand still slightly posed in mid-air. "This a game involving only two people. You and I…" Marik leaned down and whispered in the teen's ear. The angel shivered as the warm breath passed over his ear.

Taking two steps back, Marik asked, "So, how about it? Want to play?"

Malik thought over his response carefully. It appeared that the demon wouldn't take no for an answer so instead of having the older throw a tantrum, he'd better play along. He slowly nodded his head, eyes trained on Marik.

"Good!" Marik grinned, "Now, I'm going to hide somewhere in this room and you have to find me. You only get three guesses to where I am. I won't hide in anything or under anything and you can only choose with direction like right, left or behind. Loser does one thing the winner wants." Marik's grin turned evil as he placed the bet. "Do you accept?"

For some reason, this game seemed familiar… _where did I hear about it now? One person hiding while the other tries to find them….hiding….seeking… wait! Hide-and-seek!... why are we playing a child's game?_ Malik's brow furrowed. He voiced his question. "Why as we playing a child's game of hide-and-seek?"

Not knowing that he had actually copied a game instead of making one up, Marik shrugged and smirked, "If it's a child's game, you should be able to win it easily, correct? So do you accept the bet or not?"

Malik's expression turned angry. He knew the demon was trying to mess with him, make him mad and unconcentrated. It was the simplest strategetic maneuver ever… and it was working. Forcing a deep breath, Malik wondered about the consequences. _Should I accept with such stakes as this?_ Seeing Marik eye him like the demon had already won, Malik clenched his teeth and spat out, "I accept."

"Good. And now…" Marik leaned so far forward that their lips nearly touched, "I hide." And he was gone, in a wisp of black smoke. Blinking, Malik looked around and tensed. He couldn't sense the demon's power at all. It's like the other completely vanished.

"What's the matter, Malik-pretty?" Malik heard an echoey voice ask, yet because of the echo, he couldn't pinpoint it's location at all. "Can't find me? Ready to give up?"

_Where do demons normally jump from? Behind, below and above. Which is this demon more likely to choose?_ Malik couldn't pick a certain one so he'd start with behind, voicing his choice, "Behind me."

"Wrong." Voice rang again. Malik turned to make sure, yet he saw nothing. He sighed. _That leaves above and below, yet how could he get below me? There's a floor. He could be in the room under this one, but how would I be able to hear his voice then? Better go with-_ "Above me." Malik tilted his head to the sky while the voice came back.

"Wrong again, Malik-pretty." The voice chuckled. _That annoying nick-name again! Grr! Stay calm! stay calm. Sigh, there's one last choice then._ "Below me." Malik growled out.

"Nope. Nope. Nope." The voice sang, "Malik-pretty, I couldn't even hide there! Try again. I'll give you another guess."

_But I've exhausted all my options! Where could he be? What would happen if I gave up? Can't be too bad._ Malik took a long time thinking and apparently, Marik was getting bored.

"What's wrong, Malik- pretty? Have you run out of ideas? Do you give up, Malik-pretty?" the voice whined. Gritting his teeth, Malik suppressed the urge to punch the demon in the face when he reappeared.

"Yes! I give, okay? Just come out!" Malik's head searched for the demon. He heard laughter sound about him, the echoing giving him shivers.

"Alright, but first, maybe you want to know where I hid?" Malik nodded, not knowing whether or not the demon could see him. "Look right in front of you." Obeying, Malik tried to find anything of the demon teen that would point out his location. at first, he didn't see anything until his eyes landed on the mirror that was strangly placed in the kitchen. The mirror sat up at a funny angle so that he could see his reflection.

Except that the reflection wasn't his. It was Marik. The reflection grinned a wicked smile and faded as Marik reappeared to claim his prize. Sulking the fact that he had been outsmarted, Malik hung his head. "What do you want?"

Since his head was lowered, Malik didn't see the dangerous widening of Marik's eyes when the angel asked. There was only one thing that he wanted from his prize right now and that was sure to be one thing the younger didn't want to give up… until now that is. The answer that Malik heard rung hollowly in his ears as his eyes shot up to meet Marik's. "What?" he asked incredulously.

"Sex." Marik repeated, smirk falling from his face. Malik backed away, determinded not to let the demon have him like that. If he lost his virginity to a … guy and a DEMON at that! Oh yes, Malik knew the consequences and he didn't like them.

Marik didn't like the teen's reaction, the teen backing away from him in fright. He knew the teen wouldn't like it, but fear? The demon clicked his tongue, catching the smaller's attention. "You did promise: loser does one thing the winner wants. I won and I want sex!" Marik stalked forward to the teen.

Knowing he couldn't take the demon on his own, Malik looked for a possible way to escape while retreating from the approaching demon. A sudden bump into the wall made Malik gasp as he had nowhere to escape from the demon any longer. Frantic now, Malik searched for escape, but all thoughts of that were forced from his mind when the demon pounced.

The dou fell to the floor, Marik on top with Malik underneath him, squirming for freedom.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Malik pounded his fists pathetically on the ground, given that he was trapped on his stomach.

"No! I won and I want to claim my prize!" Marik grabbed a washcloth from a kitchen counter. He knew this wasn't going to be easy with a fighting teen, so he just had to tie him up… not that the demon was complaining of course.

"Can't I get you something else? Do something else? Anything?" Malik pleaded as his hands were yanked painfully over his head and tied with a washcloth which was then tied to a conviently placed ring where similar washcloths were hung.

Marik thought for a moment, but he couldn't think of anything that was better than taking his catch and marking him as his own. Smirking, he shook his head. He watched his teen's eyes widen in fear and decided that he'd let the other feel some pleasure as well while he worked. Maybe next time, the other wouldn't be so afraid and Marik was definitely counting on a next time.

Malik sat wide eyed, his back to the cabinets that held the kitchen counters up. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him- him of all people! He knew he was gay and that he would fall to this temptation sometime, but he never thought to a demon! Malik started to hyperventilate a little when the demon leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was an unexpected pleasure that both the demon and the angel took part in.

Marik licked Malik's bottom lip, requesting enterence. After only a second of thought, Malik's body acted instinctually, opening his mouth and his tongue coming out to meet the interuder in a battle for dominance. The demon won over the now panting strategist and trailed kisses down the teen's neck, thoroughly distracting him while his hand wandered to the hem of the younger's shirt and slipped in.

Malik moaned, arching his back as one of his nipples was toyed with by Marik. Without his knowing, Marik slipped Malik's shirt over his head, revealing the smooth fell formed chest of the younger. Engulfing one nipple in his mouth, Marik bit slightly then licked when the squirming teen hissed a little in pain, drawing circles around the other. Marik wasn't much for kisses after that, preferring to spend more attention on Malik's half-erect nubs, leaving Malik free to moan at his pleasure.

Once Marik deemed the nubs worthy, he trailed his tongue down the smaller's chest to his navel, his hand dipping lower into the angel's pants. The angel arched his back again as his member can into contact with the wandering demon hand, letting out a moan. Looking up, the demon stopped, listening to the particularly loud moan ringing in his ears still. Questioningly, the teen looked back, a faint blush on his cheeks, wondering why the demon stopped.

A smirk forming on his face, the demon asked, "No way, is this your first time?" it was meant to be a joke, but Malik's gaze traveled to the side, answer enough for the demon. Marik gaped, thinking it impossible for one as pretty as the teen before him to still be a virgin. "Are you serious? This is your first time?"

Slowly, biting his lips, Malik nodded yes. Eyes shining, Malik counted his lucky stars that he was the first and soon to be only one that would take his Malik like he was about to. Again, his hand brushed against Malik's member, making the other moan in response. The sounds of pleasure as he continued were starting to get to Marik, so growling, he ripped off Malik's white pants, throwing them in the general direction of not here. His erection now bare in the slightly chilly air, Malik gasped as heat suddenly surrounded his member.

Marik took the teen in his mouth, bobbing up and down, sucking and swirling his tongue around the tip. Malik bucked his hips into the welcoming warmth, but the demon shoved them back down, showing who was in control. Finally, Marik couldn't take it anymore. Whimpering when the warmth disappeared, Malik was startled when three fingers were shoved into his face.

"Suck." Marik commanded. Normally he wouldn't use lubrication of any kind, but this was his Malik-pretty's first time and he didn't want to make it hurt anymore than it had to. Understanding and acting on instinct, Malik took the fingers into his mouth and decided to toy with Marik just as the demon was toying with him.

Letting his body take over, the angel's tongue danced over the fingers, showing just how skilled he was with his mouth and lathering the fingers with saliva. Marik groaned at what his teen was doing to his own hormones until he couldn't wait any longer.

"Turn over." The demon ordered, removing his fingers and Malik eagerly obeyed. The demon smirked, "Impatient are we?"

Malik glared at the demon, growling in response, "Just do it already!" the smirk grew. Just before Malik was about to order him again, Marik inserted one finger into the teen's enterance. Malik flinched at the interusion, but not in pain, merely in discomfort. However, when Marik inserted a second finger, Malik hissed in pain tears starting to form at the brim of his eyes.

Scissoring the fingers, Marik heard his Malik cry out in pain. Trying to sooth the teen, Marik rubbed the younger's back while searching out the one spot inside his pretty that would over power the pain. Soon, Malik gasped for another reason that was not out of pain and Marik knew he had found it, mentally marking the spot in his head.

He thrust his fingers in and out of the teen, hitting the spot over and over again effectively distracting Malik from the pain. Pulling his fingers out, Marik grinned possessively when Malik whined, missing the filling feeling and pleasure that they had brought. _He won't miss that feeling for long…_ Marik threw off his pants, freeing his own erection, and readied himself at the teens entrance, waiting until Malik looked at him before thrusting into him, much harder than nessescary. Marik was always a sadistic one.

Malik let out a scream of pain, unable to relax with Marik's member inside of him. After a while of panting, Malik looked over his shoulder at Marik, "What… are you waiting… for?" he tightened his grip on the washcloth.

Marik wondered briefly when he had squirmed out of the bindings, but his teen called his attention back with a roll of his hips, "Start… moving." The teen ordered. Marik grinned and obeyed, pulling out until only the tip was left inside the warmth and then slamming back in, hitting Malik's prostate with the first try. Malik cried out in pleasure and moaned as Malik continued to thrust in and out of the angel, hitting his sweet spot every time.

Marik, reaching his climax much sooner than usual, reached down to Malik's neglected arousal that was dripping pre-cum. Malik arched, his climax so close now, when Marik grabbed his member and pumped it in time with his thrusts, making the fire in the teens stomach threaten to engulf him.

"AH! Marik!" Malik shouted as he came all over the floor, some splashing up onto his face. His inner walls constricted around Marik's member, making the heat around it constrict as well. Marik groaned. The combination of the tight walls around his member and _his _teen yelling _his_ name as he came was enough to send the demon over the edge.

Climaxing as well, Marik shouted the name of his teen as well, "Malik!" and fell limply on top of his teen, both breathing hard. Marik pulled out of Malik and gently turned the teen over. A faint blush still covering his cheeks, Malik's eyes were dull with exhaustion, his face still splattered with. Marik licked the cum off of his teen's face and cleaned him up, putting his cloths back on and his own as well.

The demon offered a hand down to the teen and the teen looked up with a slightly angered look on his face. "You must be joking, you really think that I can stand like this?" Malik could barely get into a sitting position, let alone walk. Marik rolled his eyes and picked his teen up off the floor, cradling him to his chest. Walking to the balcony, Marik sprouted his wings.

Malik looked up inquisitively, "Where are we going?"

_Did I fuck him so much that he can't remember? Yay!_ Marik rejoiced in his head, smirking at the teen. "Did you forget that we have to meet a certain group at the gardens?" Malik's eyes widened in surprise. They were still going? Like this?

"Would you rather stay here?" Marik's voice was suggestive to what they would be doing if they stayed, very suggestive.

"The gardens it is." Malik said quickly. The demon's face fell physically and Malik quickly added on, "I'm not ready for another round… yet…" Malik wasn't sure why he left that little loop hole in, but he did and Marik's face lit up again as his wings gave a powerful down beat and the dou flew into the air, their destination: the gardens.

Phantomworks: there you have it. Enjoyed it?

**Marik: I certainly did! (^^)**

Malik:… it wasn't bad…

**Marik: oh! Malik-pretty! (glomps Malik)**

Phantomworks: okay, I wrote this while being distracted by the Twilight movie so if it seems choppy, blame Twilight. (I love the book though, so I don't hate it).

**Alice: and for those who still haven't figures this out, Marik is the bad-ass and Malik is the goody-two-shoes.**

Malik: HEY!

**Marik: oh, you know it's true.**

Phantomworks: please ask any questions that you want and I'll try to answer all of them the best I can. Please review! (^^)


	11. Chapter 11

Phantomworks: yay! School's out!

**Alice: wasn't school supposed to be out a while ago?**

Phantomworks: well, sue me for snow days! It ain't my fault!

**Alice: whatever.**

Phantomworks: Yugi! Disclaimer!

Yugi: huh? Oh! Phantomworks doesn't own yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic. 

Phantomworks: enjoy (^^)!

Chapter 10: The Gardens

The three other demons flew towards the gardens, a place they never thought that they'd visit. Trying not to squirm and fly on their own, the angel's looked forward to the answer to their grumbling stomachs. As the gardens came into sight, the angel's eyes grew big. The Gardens were huge! There were mazes of trees with all kinds of fruit hanging delicately from their branches.

Given the aerial view, the angel's could see that there was even a true maze! With tall hedges and interesting patterns, Yugi couldn't wait until they landed to go explore what he dubbed the 'new game'. Landing softly on the ground, the demons reluctantly let go of their teen.

"Yugi, don't wander off in here. Not all of these plants are friendly." Yami's face darkened with the warning.

Yugi tilted his head to the side innocently, making Yami just want to kiss him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Uh… well… just be careful and don't go too far from me." Yami glanced at his friends and noticed that they were telling their respective teen the same.

Knowing that he wouldn't get a better answer, Yugi shrugged his head and reached up for a fruit that dangled tauntingly out of his reach. Smiling at the face that Yugi was making just trying to get food, Yami took pity on him and captured the fruit in his hand, snapping it from the branch. Yugi gave Yami a brief smile before he tore into the fruit… not exactly because he wasn't as vicious as the demons were with meat, but Yugi was starving!

Before long, the demons didn't need to help their teen get food, since Joey had managed to climb up a tree and was currently throwing fruit down to Yugi and Ryou. So the demons grouped together a little ways away to talk about just general demon stuff. Seto was currently saying that the number of criminals has decreased recently, much to Bakura's torture's horror and that they should hold some sort of festival or what not, not that Yami was paying attention.

He was staring at Yugi as the teen carefully took a bite from the fruit, dripping juice from his lips. Unknowingly teasing, Yugi licked his lips carefully, making sure to get all the juice and giving Yami a good view of his tongue. Yami unconsciously licked his lips as he stared at his little one and his glowing companions… wait, glowing?

"Yami!" Seto called, breaking Yami's train of thought.

Giving him a death glare, Yami asked, "What?"

Haven't you been listening this entire time?" Seto huffed, "We were just saying that Marik and his teen have taken quite a while. Do you know the reason?"

"Well its obvious isn't it?" Yami looked at Seto anticipated look then at Bakura's not so anticipated look. "They're having sex."

"Pay up." Seto said, holding out a hand. Growling, Bakura took out some demon currency, rubbed it in his sweaty armpit and dumped it in Seto's hand, the other giving a look of disgust but pocketing the money anyway.

"Pay up for what?" Yami asked, while Bakura quietly sulked.

"We bet on who would be first to fuck their teen, Bakura or Marik." Seto explained, crossing his arms with a look of victory on his face.

"Hah! I would've bet on Marik any day. His teen looks more willing than yours, Bakura." Yami pointed out.

"Well, sue me for having an ego!" the white haired demon snapped back. At that moment, Marik and his teen landed on the ground. After setting his teen down and watching said teen stumble away to find his friends that were for some reason missing in action, Marik turned back to the demons who all had eyes on him.

"So what are you delightfully dreadful demons talking about?" Marik said happily, maybe a little too happy.

"You cost me 500 gald!" Bakura screamed, sprouting his wings and flinging himself at Marik.

"Woah! Careful!" Marik dodged easily, sidestepping his friend's blind leap and snapped his head back up to meet the gaze of Yami and Seto, both amused. "Care to tell me what's going on?"

"Bakura and I made a bet as to who would take their prize first. You or him. And you can tell how that ended." Seto gave a smirk, which Marik copied as he understood.

"So, have you done yours?" Marik challenged. Yami blinked, he hadn't thought to ask.

"Oh yeah! Last night when I found him I took him right to my room and fucked him!" Seto's eyes gleamed. Glancing at Bakura, Yami could tell he wasn't the only one surprised by this. Usually the brunette was one to think before he acted, but not in this case. "So Yami, how'd it feel to fuck yours?"

Ashamed, Yami looked to the ground. The silence was broken as Marik and Seto burst out laughing.

"Oh my Ra! You still haven't fucked him? And you were the one to instigate this little plan!" Marik fell to the ground and started rolling on it while he laughed his head off. Seto was a little more distinguished, but still laughed out a few insults. Bakura just stared in wonder at Yami, glad that he wasn't the only one.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? He was scared of me and crying! Who would want to take advantage of that?" Yami clenched his hands hard enough to draw blood, but stopped short of that. The laughing demons looked down in shame at the obvious answer. Not wanting to stand the silence, Yami glanced over at his teen… to find that he wasn't there. None of them were.

"Guys, where did the others go?" Yami questioned, a seething tone in his voice along with slight fear. The demons looked around and noticed that the teens had indeed disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Seto demanded.

"We have to find them!" Bakura ran to the spot that Ryou had been standing before; trying to get a scent, but the fruity scents over whelmed his nose. He growled.

"When I find Malik he is in so much trouble!" Marik growled with a hidden meaning in his voice.

"Everybody stop!" Yami commanded, the others stopped, all looking up to him. "I can find my little one by his essence, and where he is most likely his friends are as well. Come on!"

Yami stormed off, to trying to detect which way the essence of his little one was strongest with the other demons tagging along behind him.

"Yugi, are you sure that we should be going off like this?" Ryou asked hesitantly.

"Oh, come on, Ryou! It'll be fine! We're just checking out the maze!" Yugi bounced along, tugging at Ryou's hands to get him to keep up. Joey followed a little more slowly, recovering from his late night incident.

_Yes, dat's all it was. Nothin' more! It don't matter if I want it ta happen again or- no stop tinkin' like dat!_ Joey shook his head to clear his thoughts. He nearly ran into Yugi when the teen stopped to gawk at the maze in awe. The hedges were at least three times the small teen's height, preventing any cheating in this game.

"Yugi, I really don't think-WA!" Ryou caught himself before Yugi raced off, dragging the unwilling teen behind him.

"Come on Joey! Don't get lost!" Yugi called over his shoulder. Joey sighed and took off after the teens, making sure to keep up with them so as to not get lost. The maze twisted every which way, branching off at random times and at different lengths.

Joey was sure that if they went any other way, that they would've ended up at a dead end. However, it seemed like the maze just opened up for them, well, Yugi that is. The small teen took the lead and seemed to know exactly which way to go. Soon, they were at the center of the maze. The center was bare save a lone tree that stood in the middle, its great branches offering shade enticingly.

"Wow! Yuug'! Dat was awesome! Ya din' even hit one dead end! How do ya do that?" Joey asked, seeing as he could never do that.

"Mmm… I don't know, I just do. It just comes to me?" Yugi furrowed his brow in thought. Suddenly, his wings sprouted from his back and stretched in the dim light that radiated from the realm. He stretched them just as he stretched his own arms above his head, letting out a groan of appreciation. Ryou did the same, running a hand through his pure white feather, feeling the softness that he hadn't felt all day.

"What are ya guys doin'?" Joey exclaimed.

"We're- we're just stretching our wings, Joey. You should too, it feels so nice!" Yugi grinned.

"NO! ya guys don' understand! If we let out our wing's here and them demons find us, we're toast!" Joey loomed over the two, as if to order them by intimidation. "We can't expose our wings at all durin' this trip! Got it? Now put dem back in! or do ya not remember what happened wit' da demons and da meat? "

Yugi and Ryou swallowed thickly, remembering all too well the breakfast that day and sheathed their wings in a hurry. The bushes rustled and the teens tensed. Suddenly, Malik's head popped out from the hedges, giving the teens a questioning look when they were tensed for battle.

"Can't you even sense for friends or foe before you prepare for battle?" Malik asked, disappointed at what they couldn't do without him. What would they do when they found out that he couldn't stay with them when they finally escaped?

"Uh… we was a little freaked out by somethin'." Joey said, looking away from Malik. The other trudged to the tree and sat down under the shade.

"So did you get the picnic blanket?" Yugi wondered aloud.

Malik glared at the ground, and then looked up with a look of sorrow on his face. "They didn't have any _good_ blankets there. I couldn't find even one that would suit this picnic!" he slumped against the tree.

"Oh, don't worry; I'm sure that there will be another time for a picnic!" Ryou rubbed his friend's shoulder in sympathy. Malik grimaced out of view of the others then looked up at Ryou with a smile plastered to his face.

"Thanks Ryou." Joey sat beside Malik and whispered something into his ear. His eyes widening, Malik slowly nodded his head and Joey patted him on the back. This exchange was missed by the other two who were exploring the area to find some hidden something because they really couldn't believe that there would only be a tree in the middle of the maze.

"Hey, Malik, Joey! Help us look for-" Yugi trailed off, seeing the two slumped against the tree, asleep. The two submissive teens wandered back to their friends and glanced at the other. Both shrugged and dropped to their knees on the ground. They lie there, and soon fell asleep as well. None noticed the tree shake or the sky darken as the branches over took the sky.

Phantomworks: and that's where I'm going to end it! (^^)

**Alice: not fair! You can't end it like that!**

Phantomworks: can too and I just did.

**Alice: no wonder you killed Devi! You're just down – right mean!**

Phantomworks: Devi? Oh! You mean my own book that I finished? We don't need to talk about that on fanfic, you know.

**Alice: I know, I'm just broadcasting it.**

Phantomworks: whatever, hey, reviews?

**Alice: lame ending.**


	12. Chapter 12

Phantomworks: yay! The tree fight! (^^)

**Alice: what did I tell you about talking before the story!**

Phantomworks: hey! You do it too!

**Alice: Grrrr!**

Phantomworks: yes Madam Alice, right away.

Bakura: why do I have to do the bloody disclaimer!

_Ryou: well, I could…_

Bakura: then do, I'm outta here.

_Ryou: Phantomworks doesn't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic. Can run after Bakura now before he sets something on fire?_

**Alice: meh, sure why not? (Ryou runs off after Bakura)**

Chapter 11: Tree Fight

"Where are they?" Bakura roared.

"Calm down Bakura, we close enough as it is!" Yami hissed between his teeth. The demons were in the maze which Marik and Bakura had run into only to get lost. Yami and Seto had to find the two demons before they found their teens.

"Marik can't be too far off by now; we've check every way possible up to now. It's only a matter of time." Seto spoke for the first time since entering the maze. Yami nodded in agreement.

"Well what about the others? We haven't seen them at all!" Bakura stomped his foot childishly.

"They're in the center of the maze." Yami ground his teeth together. Maybe it wasn't' such a good idea to find Bakura before Marik. Marik, he could put up with… Bakura, not so much.

"How do you know?" Marik appeared out of nowhere. The other demons didn't so much as flinch or tense as the angel's would have.

"I know because I can sense it there. Remember? I imprinted my little one's essence so that I'd be able to find him no matter what." Yami grew board after explaining this for the umpteenth time because the destruct-o-brothers simply didn't listen. He rubbed his temples in an effort to combat the growing headache from concentration on his little one and putting up with these two numbskulls. "Look, can we just go to the center of the maze not?"

"Oh, a king asking his loyal subject for a favor?" Bakura taunted, "You must be losing your touch."

"Oh for the love of- No! What I'm trying to say is that in the center there is a deadly plant that will harm any that come close to it! If we don't get there soon, we can say good-bye to our night lives." _At least for a while_. Yami added mentally. He wasn't going to sulk for the rest of his life. He knew he'd get over it sooner or later… right?

"Oh." Was all Bakura said, swallowing his snide remark. "So which way is that again?"

"Why don't we just fly to the middle of the maze?" Marik asked, sprouting his wings and crouching, ready to spring up.

"Because this maze has rules, which cannot be broken. One of them is flying; the other is cheating in any way, obviously. You can only fly when in the center or on your way out." Yami ignored the following groans, not only from Marik and Bakura, but also surprisingly from Seto as well. "Now let's get going!"

The tree roots were moving, silently forming a wall around the sleeping angels as if in protection. Tree leaves fell into the circle formed by the roots and trunk of the tree, cushioning the ground if the teens were to wake up. A few flower petals that weren't in season fell on their faces, sending soothing scents into their blissful sleep realm.

The demons didn't know what they would walk into, but this definitely wasn't what they expected. The ground was shaded so much that the air had cooled. Leaves and petals danced in the wind and they couldn't see their teens any where!

"Wait, what's that?" Yami pointed to a weird formation in the roots of the tree. All the demons sprouted their wings and cautiously made their way over to the roots, hoping the tree wouldn't notice them. Peering just over the side, Yami gasped, "It's them!"

Before you could say demon hunters, the demons had swopped down and grabbed the teens from the evil tree's grasp and were up in the air before you knew it. The tree somehow managed to squeal in rage and roots jutted out from the ground, aiming at the demons and their cargo. The squeal awakened the angels who rubbed their eyes and wonder aloud what was happening.

Dodging the roots, Yami attempted to explain, "What did I tell you about running off on your own! Now we have to fight this- ow! Ra dammit! That hurt!" Yami paused to throw a fireball at the attacking roots, "stupid tree and rescue you guys!"

"I'm sorry Yami; I didn't know that it was dangerous." Yugi hung his head while gripping tighter onto Yami because of the demon's erratic movements (A/N: erratic, not erotic). As Yami turned his attention for one second to Yugi to speak, a root caught him off guard; catching his wing and making him spiral away. He didn't even know until he heard Yugi's scream that he had dropped the teen.

"Yugi!" Yami soon righted himself and shot off, trying to get to Yugi before he fell to his doom. What he didn't expect was for the tree to give up its fight on him and being the attacking roots back to form a net to catch the falling teen. The wood net was filled with sakura petals to soften his landing, though not by much. Yugi hissed when he landed on the hard roots, rubbing his back gently, closing his eyes in pain.

Before he could even right himself, Yugi was pulled from the net by a very worried Yami, though he'd never admit it. Firing fireballs at the once-again attacking roots, Yami retreated slowly to where his friends were hovering. He nodded once and they all turned tail and ran. Well, flew, back to the palace.

"Now don't run off again! You could have been seriously hurt!" Yami hissed in Yugi's face, Bakura mirroring him with Ryou. Marik and Seto were simply leaned against the wall in quiet viewing. Suddenly Yami turned to Seto. "And why aren't you punishing… Joey?~!" Yami had to think of the other's name. Seto's eyes narrowed.

"I have a different way of punishment. Which I'm sure that Marik agrees with me on." Seto glanced meaningfully at Marik who arched an eyebrow before he understood and grinned wickedly. "Joey, Malik, go to our rooms and wait for your punishment."

Joey and Malik glanced at each other, unsure. Then glanced at the weaker of the group who were surrounded by Yami and Bakura. Seto hissed a warning while Marik growled and the two angels were off, finding their separate rooms in a hurry. Their respective demons followed at a slower pace with a casual wave behind them as they turned a corner. Yami and Bakura returned their attention to their own teen.

"But, Yami! It didn't seem like it was gonna hurt me! Really! And it didn't even attack until you guys showed up!" Yugi tried to reason with the demon king, but Yami shook his head.

"That tree is very deceptive when it attacks, other than just attacking directly. I wouldn't doubt that it could sense that you weren't wary of it yet and deemed you the easier target." Yami spat out.

"But, then why did it catch me from falling? If it wanted me dead, wouldn't it be better to let me fall?" Yugi countered. Ryou and Bakura were having a similar argument a little ways away. Ryou threw his hands up and stormed off into a hallway with Bakura ranting at his heels.

"I don't know, but it was a trick to get into your head." Yami explained.

"Well, if it's so dangerous, then why do you keep it here?" Yugi asked.

"As you can see, it won't let any close to it without lashing out in some way, so we decided to leave it there and build a maze so that no one goes in." Yami crossed his arms.

"Then how was I able to find the way through so easily?" Yugi glared defiantly at Yami, but it came off as a pout.

"That I don't know, but you will never go to that despicable tree again! Do you understand?" Yami ordered coolly, but his words were backed with meaning.

"Why do you hate it so much?" Yugi asked, more softly.

"Because it's from heaven, that ugly clean place where not a single speck of dirt or filth can make a home. The tree seems to hate us with a vengeance so we stay clear of it."

"How did you get it from heaven?" Yugi asked, curious how any demon got past their defenses.

"It was in a crusade that we had a while back, maybe thousands of years ago now." Bakura chirped in. Yami glared at him, but stayed silent. "Fat lot of good that did us. Now we have a bloody tree that tries to rip our wings off if we even set foot near it."

"What are you doing here Bakura?" Yami sighed.

"Ryou locked me out of my own room! Apparently he's still mad about something or other." Bakura hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. Then he looked up at Yami. "Any tips?"

Yami was about to answer when Yugi cut in. "Ryou just had to cool off a little. If you go back in about half an hour, he'll let you back in without another word. So find something to do to take up thirty minutes and when you go back, he'll be back to normal. Trust me, I know from experience. Of course, apologizing would work too, but I doubt that you would want to do that." Yugi grinned and Yami shut his gaping mouth and nodded.

"Is that so?" Bakura thought it over and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, there is something I want to pick up from town. Be back later, Yami!" With that, Bakura took off, wings flapping slowly as he headed in what Yugi guessed to be the direction of town.

Yami sighed. "Let's go back to our room, little one."

"Fine." Yugi ignored the nickname and followed Yami down the halls. As they came to his bedchambers, Yami threw off most of his clothes and Yugi had to turn his gaze away to keep from blushing. Climbing into his bed, Yami glanced to see that Yugi was still at the door, hesitantly standing where he knew Yami wouldn't be able to reach him very quickly.

"Yugi, you survived last night, you know that I won't hurt you while you're asleep. Come on over to the bed. You know you want to." Yami's voice was almost irresistible… almost. Yugi gulped and shook his head, standing his ground. Sighing, Yami shuffled under the covers and quickly fell asleep.

Left to his own thinking, Yugi sat onto the floor and rested his head on his knees. _What am I feeling? Why do I want Yami to know the truth so badly? So that he'll stop with all of the suggestive remarks? Or because of… no! I can't! It's against the rules of heaven! I can't… like him… can I?_ Yugi's thoughts soon gave way to the blackness of sleep.

In said sleep, Yugi didn't feel the slight pull of the shadows moving him like a puppet into Yami's bed. Grinning, Yami gripped his Yugi around the waist and snuggled into the little one's neck, falling asleep once again.

"I said, 'NO!' Bakura, I'm not letting you in!" Ryou fumed as he stomped over to the incessant banging on the locked doors. He flipped the lock to 'unlocked' and flung the door open… only to find no one was there. Ryou glanced around checking down the hallways and above his head in case Bakura was flying. When he didn't see any one, the angel stepped out and scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Huh, I could've sworn that there was someone knocking at the door." Ryou turned to go back in and nearly stepped on a small bottle filled with a pinkish liquid and a note tied to the rim. Picking it up, Ryou closed the door behind him and read the note.

"_Hope this helps with your problem, Bakura. From Marik." _Ryou tilted his head in even more confusion. "What problem? What is it?"

Curious, Ryou sniffed the bottle, "Smells… sweet. Hm, wonder if it tastes good too…"

Downing the liquid, Ryou licked his lips in appreciation. "Huh! It was sweet. What was it though?"

Turning the bottle around and finding the label, Ryou read out loud, "A-phro-di-si-ac… Aphrodisiac? What's that? Use in moderation, huh, oh well. Too bad Bakura looks like you won't be using this any time soon!"

Ryou smiled as he placed the bottle on the bed stand and sat on the bed. A knocking on the door got his attention along with some crude language. Knowing exactly who it was, Ryou answered with a yelled, "Come in."

Phantomworks: okay, I think everyone knows what's coming up in the next chapter, but I still leave it to a vote. Lemon or not?

**Alice: you know that everyone will vote yes if they vote at all.**

Phantomworks: yes, but I still leave it to a vote 'cause I'm nice and warn all of those squeally viewers so that they don't have to read. Okay vote and review, please! (^^)


	13. Chapter 13

Phantomworks: hi everyone. Sorry-

**Alice: no! No more! Save it till the end.**

Phantomworks: but-

**Alice: no!**

Phantomworks:….. Disclaimer

**Bakura: I guess **_**I **_**have to do this? (Phantomworks nods) ugh! Phantomworks does not own any bloody S***! Or Yugioh or my sweet Ryou or any other maggots. Enjoy the F****** fanfic.**

Phantomworks: …yeah, you're never doing this again.

**Bakura: yes! Exactly as planned! (Pumps his fist in the air)**

Chapter 12: Aphrodisiac

"Come in." Bakura heard from behind the door.

_Well, he doesn't sound mad anymore. I guess the runt was right._ Bakura opened the door and warily stepped inside. His Ryou was lounging on his bed, a far off look in his eyes.

"Bakura?" Ryou's melodic voice sang to the demon's ears.

"Yes?" Bakura answered, stealthily making his way across the room. Upon a closer look, Ryou's face was flushed a little and his eyes were a little glazed over.

_I wonder what's wrong with him… _Bakura leaned against a bed post. His Ryou had yet to speak again.

"What is it?" Bakura growled.

"Do you have a problem?" Ryou asked, genuinely curious.

"What kind?" Bakura asked, confused. Sure he had problems, but nothing Ryou would ever learn about.

"I don't know. Marik sent you something with a letter saying it would help with your problem." Ryou's words got a little out of breath at the end.

"What? Well where is it?" Bakura asked, wondering if he could figure out what the other insane demon had sent him by looking at it.

"Um…." Ryou's voice lowered to a mumble that even Bakura's ears couldn't pick up.

"What was that?" Bakura leaned closer as Ryou's fingertips touched his lips; the younger's bangs hiding his eyes.

"I, um… I d-drank it." The teen managed to choke out. His face was really flushed by now and though confusion was written on his face, his eyes were almost completely glazed over.

"WHAT?" Bakura exclaimed, "It could be poison! Why did you drink it! Where's the container?"

Bakura had a fist full of Ryou's shirt as he leaned threateningly over the small teen. Said teen reached out to the nightstand beside the bed and grasped a small bottle in his hand and brought it to Bakura's face.

"Here." A weak reply came.

Bakura snatched it out of Ryou's hand and read the label. His first emotion as he read it was lust, soon followed by rage.

_He doesn't think that I can do it, does he? Well I'll show him! When I find him I'll-!_ "I'll be back later, Ryou." Bakura hissed menacingly as he stalked toward the door. A hand caught his sleeve and he turned back questioningly, still furious and ready to take his anger out on anyone.

"W-what is it? Is-is it p-poison?" Ryou asked, by now, he was breathing heavily. "Is there an antidote?"

Bakura stared at him for a minute, his gaze softening before turning into a predatorious glare. "Yes, this is a very dangerous poison. There is no antidote."

Ryou's face turned to horror thinking that he would die, here in the darkest realm of all without ever getting to see heaven again.

"However, before it gets to the point of no return, we could try to get it out of your system."

"How?" Ryou asked, grasping at any hope that remained.

"We have to use physical labor to sweat it out of you." Bakura closed in on the helpless teen.

"What kind?" Ryou ask, knowing he wasn't strong enough for most laboring.

"I think I have the best way in mind." Bakura leaned forward, brushing his lips against Ryou's. At first, Ryou was disgusted and about to pull back when a need forced him to lean closer and complete the kiss. Bakura licked the teen's lips and was granted eager access to the moist cavern.

Ryou didn't know what came over him, only that the small feelings of pleasure he received made his body crave more to the point that he could die. Bakura slipped a hand under Ryou's white shirt and made soft contact with a nipple. The teen arched his back into the touch, his mind slowly loosing the ability to function. The demon pushed his teen roughly to the bed, breaking the kiss so that both could gasp for air.

Ryou shivered a little as his shirt came off, by Bakura or himself, he didn't really know nor cared. He thought of it as well as the rest of his wardrobe as a nuisance now anyway. The demon bit a nipple and Ryou hissed in painful pleasure. When the older licked the nub in a small apology, the teen could only whimper in need.

Ryou felt his pants slide off of him, leaving only his boxers covering his over-heated body. Bakura slipped a hand underneath the rim, toying with his little love. Said person whined and arched his back again, trying to get some relief. The demon removed his hand.

"Ah-ah-ah, Ryou. No need to be impatient now. Good things happen to those who wait." Bakura kissed Ryou again, earning a moan from the one underneath him. He shed his own shirt and pants and resumed his position on top of his teen. Ryou moaned at the friction of both of their heated skins together.

"Ba-Bakura…" Ryou moaned out.

"Yes, my Ryou?" Bakura answered, lust tinting his voice. His hand rested just above Ryou's manhood.

"Pl-please…" Ryou whined, straining not to arch his back to get at the hand.

_Oh how I hate that human word! _Bakura thought begrudgingly, slightly moving his away from the edge of the younger's boxers causing the other to whimper in displeasure. "Please what, Ryou?"

"Pl-please… make love to me." Ryou mumbled with semi-coherency.

"What?" Bakura asked, confused at the way the teen had mentioned sex.

"… Touch me?" Ryou tried again. Bakura moved his hand closer, slipping it under the edge of the teen's boxers, but not touching the other's cock.

"Touch you? Do you mean, 'fuck me Bakura'?" Bakura questioned, his hand toying with the skin right above the other's erection. Ryou whimpered and nodded his head.

"Then say it." Bakura said, his fingertips brushing the other's erection the barest amount, yet still sending waves of pleasure to the teen. Ryou gasped and moaned at the contact, forgetting about Bakura's command. The demon didn't like that and moved his hand away until the teen looked up at him, which didn't take long.

"Say it." Bakura commanded. Ryou looked at him confused. He said it again, "Say, 'fuck me, Bakura.'"

Ryou gulped. That 'f' word was one of the ones that angel's were never allowed to say. They couldn't even think of the word. Bakura sighed and removed his hand completely. "Maybe another ti-"

"Bakura, fuck me." Ryou blurted out, missing the touch of Bakura's fingers. He had surprised both the demon and himself. He'd just broken one of the strictest laws… and he had a feeling that he was going to break another soon, but he didn't care.

Bakura grinned evilly and Ryou boxers seemed to disappear faster than he could blink. Bakura's hand stroked the teen's erection with a fast pace, distracting the younger from the intrusion of three fingers at a time. Ryou still hissed in pain, but he was too overcome with pleasure to notice much else. The urge in his stomach needed release and needed it _now_!

"B-Bakura I-!" he didn't need to say anymore, Bakura got the idea and pumped him harder, fingers going in sync with the pumps and he added a fourth, scissoring them and hitting his teen's prostate. Ryou let out a scream as he released cum over his stomach and Bakura's hand.

Bakura removed his hands while Ryou was still in his orgasm and quickly replaced it with his own cock after lathering it with lube. He wondered briefly if he had needed to lube his fingers but decided it didn't matter anymore. Ryou slowly came back to reality, but for some reason he was still really hard. He couldn't place it but something didn't feel right, yet he still didn't care.

The teen felt some pain in his rear, but knew what was going on when he looked. Bakura smirked at the look on Ryou's face.

"Well, you did ask." Bakura pointed out. Ryou pouted, but rolled his hips. The demon had to bite back a moan when the younger did that and decided to make sure that the other wouldn't be able to think clearly enough to do it again.

He pulled out until only the tip was left then slammed back in, hitting Ryou's prostate on his first try. The teen moaned and screamed as the demon repeatedly slammed his prostate, making him see stars. It didn't take long for Ryou to come again, his insides clamping down on the demon's cock which made the other come as well.

Bakura grunted his release and pulled out of his teen, laying beside him and embracing him possessively while they both recovered. The silence was nice and fulfilling until Ryou looked up at Bakura with a slightly embarrassed and slightly pleading look.

"What?" Bakura asked, seeing the look Ryou gave him.

"Um…" Ryou looked down while his face turned a bright red. "Can we do it again?"

"Another round?" Bakura was surprised. For how unwilling his teen had been, he thought that he wouldn't want to go again so soon. He could barely believe his eyes when his teen nodded shyly. He flopped onto his back, his head resting on his arms, "Sure, but I'm not going to do any work."

Ryou looked at him confused. The demon sighed, "Meaning you'll have to fuck yourself."

Ryou blushed madly, but crawled over to Bakura anyway. When he saw the other's limp cock, he was confused at what to do next. He looked to Bakura for help. The demon rolled his eyes and smirked, "What, never masturbated?"

The teen blushed more fiercely. Of course he had, just… never to another person. He hesitantly grabbed Bakura's cock and began working on it, feeling it grow hard under his touch. Using both hands, Ryou was slowly becoming impatient to feel something inside of him again so he removed one of his hands… replacing it with his mouth.

Bakura bit back a moan and watch his teen work. The smaller was pretty good at this and Bakura wondered if it had really been his first time. Of course he knew it was, virgins all smelled the same to demons although no human or angel could tell. He watched the other's growing impatience and had to bite back more moans as his teen's mouth replaced one of the hands. He saw the free hand snake back to his teen's entrance and two fingers slipped in, not in preparation but in need.

Suddenly Bakura couldn't take it anymore. "If you're going to fuck yourself, you might want to get on with it before I cum." He snarled.

Ryou head shot up, shock on his face that he'd forgotten what he'd been doing. He'd been too intent on his fingers to notice. He climbed above Bakura and positioned his entrance above the other's very hard cock. Looking to Bakura to make sure he was doing this right, Ryou impaled himself with the other's erection. Bakura let out a small grunt that was over powered by Ryou moan of fulfillment.

Instincts took over after that and Ryou lifted himself and came back down again with force, hitting his own prostate on his first try. He rode Bakura so hard that the demon had to grip the bed sheets to remain in control of himself. They came several more times until the aphrodisiac had left Ryou's system and he collapsed on top of his demon. Bakura had enough energy left over to pull himself out of Ryou.

Bakura watched his Ryou drift to sleep quickly, then pick up the bottle of lube he'd used earlier… or rather the bottle of not-so-lube. It read in bright red letter 'APHRODISIAC'. "Hm… maybe I used too much? Most likely since Ryou drank the other bottle from Marik, that interferer! Oh well, Marik can't make fun of me now!"

Bakura grinned and wrapped his arms possessively around his little love. He was _never_ going to forget this night.

Phantomworks: okay, the lemon's over.

**Alice: tch babies.**

Phantomworks: hey! It wasn't long ago that I was scared of them too you know!

**Alice: what?**

Phantomworks: yep. And look at me now.

**Alice: whatever.**

Phantomworks: sorry it took so long. I had to write this behind my parents back for the last few… what is it now? Weeks?

**Alice: probably.**

Phantomworks: oh well. At least I got it! Oh and I'm working on the 2nd/final chapter of Skater boy: Yami.

**Alice: I thought it was a one-shot.**

Phantomworks: until everyone wanted a lemon, so I'm happy to oblige. Anyway, please review! Oh and the climax is coming up soon!

**Alice: what's going to happen?**

Phantomworks: mm… you'll see! Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Phantomworks:…..

**Alice: don't even start.**

Phantomworks: ….

**Alice: (whistles and snaps fingers) Yugi, here. Now.**

_Yugi: huh? _

**Alice; disclaimer.**

_Yugi: oh. Phantomworks doesn't own Yugioh or any of its characters. Only this fanfic._

**Alice; okay, you can go.**

Chapter 6: Run Away

Yugi woke with a start, finding himself in the same position as the day before. A possessive arm wrapped around him and his legs intertwine with the demon's. He tried to get out, but (also like yesterday) Yami was naked.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Yugi whisper yelled. "What am I doing here?"

Surprisingly, Yami answered him, "You sleepwalked because you wanted my pie to throw at Seto because he's the Birthday boy."

The demon's answer made no sense and Yugi giggled at its absurdity. Yami seemed to wake up more fully at the heavenly noise (Yami's opinion). The demon blinked and Yugi stopped giggling, a blush of embarrassment on his face. Yami smiled sleepily, then snuggled in more against Yugi.

_Well, maybe I can stay like this a little longer._ Yugi thought, finding that Yami looked so cute when he was asleep. _Wait, cute? I can't be thinking like that! What would Malik, Joey and Ryou think? Both they and I know that it's against the rules to like another guy! Oh! What do I-_ Yugi's thoughts were interrupted by a lick to his ear that sent shivers down his spine. He pulled back abruptly.

"Y-Yami! W-what are you thinking?" Yugi squirmed to get out of his grip. Yami looked at him in confusion.

"Morning sex?" he asked. Yugi's eyes widened with horror. Horror because his body was actually liking that idea.

"NO!" Yugi managed to somehow break out of Yami's grip and sprinted to the door. Yami blinked, then his face grew angry.

"Why not?" he growled. He stood and slowly stalked to Yugi. The smaller pressed himself against the locked door.

"B-Because! I-" Yugi tried to think of a reason other than ones revealing he was an angel. So far, nothing.

"Why not?" Yami repeated, now looming over Yugi with an ominous aura around him. "Seto, Marik and Bakura all get some, so why not me!"

Yugi's eyes widened. "What?"

Yami sneered, "Yes, didn't you know that your friends have already given in?"

Yugi's face fell, his gaze drifting to the floor, "no, they wouldn't. They couldn't…"

Yami crossed his arms, "What makes you think that?"

"Because it's against the rules." Yugi snapped without thinking.

Yami's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"IT'S AGAINST THE RULES!" Yugi yelled, already realizing his mistake. His hands shot up to his mouth, cutting off any more speech.

Yami uncrossed his arms, the key to the room jangling on its chain. "What rules?"

Yugi was quiet, then his hand snapped out, ripping the key from around Yami's neck and unlocking the door before the demon even had time to move. Yugi slammed the door back in Yami's face, then took off, his wings flying out and pushing him up into the air. He flew pressed close to the ceiling, and hopefully out of range of anyone who looked for him.

Yami shoved the door out of his way as his head whipped around, searching for his little one. "Yugi!" he called, running down different hallways. He came to Seto's room and knocked on the door, not for politeness or anything. He just didn't want to walk in on them doing … something.

"SETO! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Yami banged on the door. After a minute, the door opened to show Seto half-dress in his usual robe.

"Since when do you knock?" the brunette asked, leaning against his door.

"Since you got yourself a dog." Yami said. Seto shrugged with a knowing look.

"So what do you want?" Seto asked, clearly wanting to get back to something.

"Yugi ran off." Yami seethed.

"What'd you do to him?" Seto asked, crossing his arms. There was some rustling in the room behind him.

"Well he didn't want to have morning sex and I asked why an-"

"What'd ya do ta Yug?" the blonde… Joey? Appeared behind Seto, the brunette let out a small growl of impatience. The blonde smack his shoulder, "Yug's my friend an' I wanna know what's wrong wit' em."

"Okay." Yami said, unsure, "Anyway. I asked why and he said it was because it was against the rules." Yami saw Joey stiffen. "Joey do you know something about these rules?"

"No, but I'm worried 'bout Yug. Can I go find 'em Set?" Joey asked, using puppy-dog eyes that seemed to work for everything. And Seto was no exception. The brunette gave in and the blonde raced off in search on his friend.

"Seto, do you think they're hiding something?" Yami asked, watching Joey disappear around a corner with suspicion in his eyes.

The brunette shrugged, "Most likely. I've noticed that they're more secretive than I remember humans being. I just counted it to a change in their world, but I've gotten even more suspicious lately when Joey keeps asking for me to teach him how to open a portal."

Yami gasped, "He asked that? They must be plotting something… but what?"

Seto sighed, "I don't know, but I know that I won't ever let Joey go. He's mine." He growled with possessiveness.

Yami nodded in agreement, crossing his arms, "We have to find them and keep an eye on them."

Seto nodded and they sprouted their wings, taking flight. Seto picked up Joey's trail and lead the way to find their Hikaris. They passed by Marik's room as they flew, Joey's trail stopping for a minute before picking up again.

"Why did he stop here?" Yami asked, landing where Seto had pointed that the trail paused. Seto glared at the ground for a second before knocking on the door.

Marik opened the door with a half-awake face. "Since when do you knock?"

"Since you got Malik." Seto said, crossing his arms. "Speaking of, where is he?"

"Joey came and got him. Why?" Marik scratched his head as he let out a yawn.

"We think that the humans are up to something." Yami growled.

Marik yawned again. "I don't know what you're talking about. Malik and I are just fine. We're fucking almost every minute of the day. Isn't life a blast?"

"Every minute?" Yami seethed. Yugi wouldn't let him even once! He was way past jealousy. Seto put a restraining hand on the king.

"Don't you think it's a little too much?" Seto asked.

Marik leaned against the door. "What do you mean?"

"I mean. Doesn't it seem like he's distracting you from something?" Seto asked, planting a seed of doubt in the other demon's mind. Marik's eyes grew, then his wings sprouted and he flew off, tracking Malik's scent. The other two followed him, wondering just where their teens had gone.

Ryou woke up with a pounding head and an aching back. His lay with his eyes closed, trying to remember why his back hurt so much, then everything from last night came back to him. He shot up, now realizing that the pounding was coming from the heart beat of the demon chest he was laying on.

"I see you're up." The sexy voice of his demon said, lounging on the bed. Ryou shivered pleasantly and turned quickly.

"Was last night… did we…?" Ryou couldn't finish his question, knowing without a doubt that they had indeed, had sex.

"Need you ask?" Bakura asked, a coy smile on his lips.

Ryou blushed, then he glared at the door. "Why that mangy, Marik! To think that he'd-" he abruptly rose from the bed and walked meaningfully to the door.

"Um, Ryou?" Bakura sat up.

"I don't care if Malik likes him, I'm gonna-" Ryou reached out for the door.

"Ryou!" Bakura shot out to stop him. Ryou turned back to him.

"Bakura, please don't take this the wrong way, but I need to get revenge on Marik. It's not that I didn't like last night-" he blushed. "It's just that I wanted to make the choice myself and not-"

"That's all fine and dandy, but you might want to put some clothes on first." Bakura smirked. Ryou looked down at himself, then blushed more and grabbed random pieces of clothing to put on. The teen then rushed out of the room, intent on finding the offending demon.

"When I find him, I'll-!" he started angrily, his wings springing out and he took off, using the fastest way possible to get to his destination.

"Hey, Ryou, before you go, can you-" Bakura blinked, his head turned both left and right, looking for his love, but found nothing. "Wow, he's faster than I thought…" he said before going back inside.

Ryou landed a few turns away, completely lost as to where he was supposed to go. He then heard the sound of wings flapping and he hid his own. He looked to the source of the sound when he saw Yugi flying towards him with a determined look on his face.

"Yugi? What are you doing using your wings?" Ryou asked. (wow, he's kinda hypocritical, isn't he?) Yugi landed and sheathed his wings, hiding them for now.

Yugi looked at him funny, "Why are you wearing Bakura's shirt?"

Ryou looked down, "Um… well, I-uh- spilt something on my shirt and he… let me wear his?" it wasn't that farfetched…was it?

Yugi looked like he didn't really believe it, but shrugged it off in favor of another question. "Ryou! Is what Yami said true? Did you and Bakura-" Yugi bit his tongue, not wanting to go on. Ryou looked at him confused before it sunk in.

"Yugi, I-" Ryou began, when suddenly Joey and Malik appeared.

"Yug'! Ry!" Joey called, catching their attention. The two turned as their friends ran up to them.

"What's wrong, Joey?" Yugi asked, slight worry in his eyes.

"Ain't wrong. I's right. I learnded how to open up a dem'n portal. Now we cen get outta here!" Joey pumped a fist in the air while everyone stared at him, incredulously. "What?"

"You actually learned something, Joey?" Malik asked, pinching himself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Yea, why so suh-prized?" Joey asked with a huff.

"Nothing, never mind." Ryou said, brushing off Malik's comment. "Come on. Let's open the portal now and get out of here.

Joey and Malik exchanged a look, then nodded. "Let's go back to where we first came out of so that the demons won't be able to trace us."

"And I could use da residual power ta open da portal." Joey's exclamation was met with silence. "What now?"

"Nothing, just… do you even know what residual means?" Malik asked, quickly trying Joey's temper.

"What?" Joey growled. Yugi put a hand between them.

"Guys, we can't fight now. Let's open the portal and get out of here first." Yugi reasoned with them. Joey and Malik stared at each other for a second longer before they pulled away; leading the more submissive members of the group to the store room they first arrived in.

"Okay Joey, go ahead." Yugi motioned for Joey to do his thing. Joey cracked his knuckles and went to work, drawing a basic magic circle on the wall large enough for a grown man to go through. Then he stepped back, admiring his work. Yugi got closer and scrutinized it.

"Great job, Joey!" Yugi clapped his hands. Then let his wings out to stretch.

Ryou gasped and tried to hide Yugi. "Yugi! We can't show our wings!"

"But, Ryou! We're almost out of here. I don't see why we have to keep our cover anymore. Besides, I'm shorter than all of you so I'll be hidden." Yugi pointed out.

Ryou sighed. "Is the portal ready Joey?" the blonde nodded, the portal now glowing blue and white in swirling colors.

"Great. Let's go, you first Joey! You made it so you can go first." Yugi chirped.

"Um, 'bout dat, Yug'." Joey shifted from foot to foot nervously. "I ain't goin' back, guys."

"What, Joey?" Yugi's eyes widened. "Why not?"

"Well, da portal is basic, da only un' I could remember. And da casta' has ta stay 'ere." Joey's gaze traveled to the floor.

"What? The caster has to- Joey! You can't stay here!" Yugi practically shouted. "You have to come back with us! Home! Remember?"

"Yug' I … I can't go home anyway." Joey said, his voice quaking a little.

"Why not?" Yugi asked, outraged.

"Cause." Joey's wings flew out and Yugi gasped, "I ain't pure no more."

Joey's once pure white wings were now a shiny black, the color similar to the demons' wings, but it was still feathery.

"No, Joey." Yugi took a step back, his back to the portal now.

"Um, I probably should tell you too, Yugi." Malik said, his own wings coming out. Again black.

"No, not you too, Malik!" Yugi said, tears started to escape his eyes. He thought for a second. "Well, we could still live on earth together." Yugi said, but Joey and Malik were already shaking their heads.

"Yug' I…" Joey couldn't put it into word, but Malik could.

"We don't want to leave." Malik said, his wings drooping a little.

"But, why? Why would you want to stay?" Yugi asked, tears falling freely now. "Ryou! Help me! Tell them they have to come with us!"

"Yugi… I…" Ryou sighed and let his own wings come out. Pure black, shining in the glow from the portal. Yugi gasped and took another step back. He was now one step away from the portal. "I'm sorry Yugi." Ryou said, his own tears starting to fall.

"R-Ryou…" Yugi covered his mouth in shock. Of all his friends he would've thought that Ryou would be safe.

"What is everyone doing in here?" a deep voice rang out as the door was thrown open. The demons crowded around the opening. All held a collective expression of shock upon seeing that what they thought were humans were actually angels. Well one was, the others were fallen angels. Also, the fact that a portal was open on the exact wall that they had used before.

"Y-Yugi?" Yami breathed, upon seeing the scared look on his teen's face.

Ryou was the first to act. He whipped around, "Yugi! You have to go! Now!"

Yugi's head snapped to him, then back to Yami's face. He didn't know what to do. His friends couldn't return home, nor did they want to. He felt betrayed and only wanted to go back to this morning when he didn't know what he did now. When he was safe in a warm bed and protected by … Yami. He didn't want to figure out these feelings now, he didn't want to face anything. So he did the only thing he knew how.

He ran.

He turned and jumped into the portal, which snapped close after him thanks to Joey, as Yami reached out a hand as if to stop him. "Yugi!" he heard the cry follow him to the human world.

He took off as soon as his feet touched the filthy ground and took to the skies, tears falling down his face at leaving his only friends and only world he knew. _The sky feels so empty now…_ he thought as he flew faster in whatever direction he was going. Running away, again.

He was a coward.

Phantomworks: and that's it for now.

**Alice: why such a cliff-hanger?**

Phantomworks; well, I only got one review for my last chapter so I wanted some revenge! (^^)

**Alice: you're just mean.**

Phantomworks: I know, isn't it awesome? Please review this time, and depending on how many reviews I get, the next chapter may come out earlier… maybe…


	15. Chapter 15

**Alice: disclaimer!**

Yami: what?

**Alice: you heard me. Do the disclaimer.**

Yami: you can't order me around, I am the king!

**Alice; do you want Yugi back or not.**

Yami: …..yes.  
**  
alice: then do the disclaimer.**

Yami: Phantomworks doesn't own Yugioh or it's characters and certainly not my Yugi. I own him.

**Alice: too much info.**

Yami: hey, I did the disclaimer! Now give my Yugi back to me!

**Alice: sure… when Phantomworks feels like it.**

Yami: what?

Chapter 14: Life or Death

"YUGI!" Yami yelled, running to the wall. His fist landed where the portal had been but moments before. Then he whipped around, grabbing Joey by the collar. "WHERE DID YOU SEND HIM? WHERE!"

"Some where far from here." Joey said through his teeth.

"Where?" Yami seethed, glaring a death glare straight at the fallen angel.

"m'not tellin'!" Joey growled. Yami's gripped tightened but Seto put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"I would prefer if you don't strangle my pup, Yami." Seto growled. Yami glared at him, then released the blonde.

"Seto. Reopen the portal and trace it's human world location." Yami said.

"No." Joey said, grabbing hold of Seto's robe. "Don' do it, Set. Yug's my friend an' I didn' want him ta be shamed like dis!"

"Like what, mutt?" Seto's eyes narrowed.

"Angels aren' allowed ta have sex wit da same gender or afore marriage. Yug was one dat would die if 'e did dat! I don' want my buddy like dat." Joey tried to explain, completely missing the point of the question.

"So you don't really care?" Seto asked.

"eh? 'bout what?" Joey asked.

"Hmph, about," Seto leaned down to whisper in his ear, his hot breath ghosting over the younger's skin. "What we did last night."

Joey's face turned bright red, he shivered unconsciously, "No, that's…"

Seto smirked. Yami growled at the near silent exchange between the demon and the fallen angel. "Seto. Open the portal. Now." Yami grounded out.

"Yes, sir." Seto said, stepping away from Joey, but the younger grabbed his robe again.

"Seto, please! Don't!" Joey pleaded.

Seto was about to speak, but Bakura spoke up, "Do you know why Yami is so anxious, mutt?"

Seto's eyes narrowed into a glare at the use of his nickname for Joey, but Joey spoke before him. "Why?"

"Because there's a rebellion going on here in the Shadow Realm. A certain demon named Ushio thinks he could be a better king and right now he's on a rampage in the human world killing not only humans but Angels as well." Bakura explained, a slightly insane look on his face.

"Hasn't been a problem… until now of course." Marik chimed in.

"The last place he was reportedly seen was just outside of the human city of Domino. Ring any bells?" Yami arched an eyebrow.

The angels' faces slowly turned to horror as the news sank in.

"Joey! Yugi is-!" Tears started to fall from Ryou's eyes as the enormity of what they had just done settled in.

"In danger! I know!" Joey sprang forward, intent on drawing up a new portal, but Seto stopped him.

"Let me, Pup, I know a more powerful one." Seto said, working at the speed of light. A huge complex design was drawn up on the wall, a portal slowly opening.

"Can you work any faster, Seto?" Yami asked, far beyond impatience.

"Things like this take time, Yami. Be patient!" Seto snapped. Once the portal was big enough, Yami flew through it, not bothering to wait for the others to follow.

"I will get Yugi back! I swear!" Yami snarled as he appeared out of the portal, already in flight and he soared high into the sky, in search.

Yugi sniffed, tears still falling down his cheeks, and continued to beat his wings at the same pace that he had been for about half an hour. He had to have moved somewhere by now, far from the place where he lost his friends, but when he looked down he still saw the same city he had tried to leave. He'd been flying in circles, unable to go back and unable to leave.

"I'm so stupid. If only I could have gotten them to come with me. If only I had talked them out of going into the portal in the first place. If only…" _but's it's 'if only' isn't it? there's nothing I can change. The past is the past and now because of my choices, I'm all alone._ More tears ran down Yugi's face. _I want to go back. To Joey, to Ryou, to Malik, to…but I can't._

Yugi slowed a little, wiping the tears out of his eyes. A dark chuckle came from behind him. Yugi froze.

"What's wrong? Are you lost, little boy?" a deadly tone was laced into those words. Yugi dared to looked behind him. A huge muscular demon hovered not two inches from him, clad in black clothing. He had black bangs that looked like fangs and mirrored his evil fanged grin.

Yugi was about to scream when a hand flew to his mouth, gripping painfully and effectively shutting him up. "Ah ah ah. No talking." The demon snarled, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Yugi's eyes widened in fear. The demon kneed the petite angel in the stomach. Yugi coughed, trying to gain back his breath as he dropped like a dead weight, his wings no longer flapping. The demon was quick on his feet, becoming a blur and sliding behind Yugi. He kicked the little angel, sending the teen flying into the air. Again the demon flew up and back handed the teen. Yugi was being treated like a disposable toy as he was sent flying yet again.

The demon zipped by and snagged a white wing, painfully making Yugi stop and hang in by his sensitive limb. Yugi was sure that he heard a 'crack' and by the pain he felt he knew that his wing was broken. The demon hoisted him up and Yugi whimpered in pain, "You know, you look just like the king of the Shadow Realm. I wonder what he'll think when I tear you up and send him to you as a present. Think he'll hand over his crown then?"

Yugi eyes widened, _he's talking about Yami? But why is he-_ Yugi gasped as a thick hand was placed around his neck. The grip tightened as a second hand joined it, his wings falling lifeless to his side. The angel's hands came up, trying to remove the larger ones around his neck as they slowly cut off his air supply.

"I think I'll send you to him in little tiny pieces, maybe I'll even separate the meat from the bones. But I'll keep your head in tact. That way he'll know what's in store for him." The demon went on, monologue-ing as tears formed in Yugi's eyes. Was this really how he was going to die? Alone and used to inflict fear in the heart of another? _If only I had stayed. I wouldn't have come here. I wouldn't die. I would've still been with Joey, Ryou, Malik,… Yami._

Saliva spilled from the corner of Yugi's mouth having nowhere else to go and mixed with his tears. Why did he pick now to figure out his feelings? Why right before he died to he want to know why he felt the way he did about Yami? When he had no way to change anything?

"I know, I'll break every bone in your body, then cut you up and ship you off to the Shadow Realm!" The demon angled them downward and stopped flapping his wings, sending them both hurtling to the city thousands of miles below. The demon's grin turned into a menacing smiled, death promises flew from his solid black eyes. So unlike the ones that Yugi wanted to see. One that is.

_Why does it matter anymore? Why run? I-I… love…_ Yami closed his eyes, since his vision was already blurring. He could hear his heartbeat slowing and his head felt dizzy without air. He didn't want to stare into the face of the deadly demon as he approached his death. Instead he brought up the image he didn't know his mind kept so clearly and with the last of his energy, he mouth the name of the one he loved.

'Ya… mi…'

Yugi felt the hands leave his throat, but at the speed his was falling, the air whipped past him, creating a vacuum and not letting him catch the life-giving necessity. He felt himself fall completely into the darkness, so sure that he wouldn't come back out.

**Alice; what the crap! You can't end it like that!**

Phantomworks: yes I can. I love cliffies!

**Alice; but you just killed Yugi!**

Phantomworks; I still have another chapter I'm working on, okay? Just relax and wait.

**Alice; I don't like this.**

Phantomworks; okay, If it makes you feel any better. I'm not a fan of character deaths, okay?

**Alice;… still not liking this.**

Phantomworks; oh hush. Please review and don't try to tell me what the ending should be like. I already have it in mind.


	16. Chapter 16

Phantomworks: please?

**Alice: fine.**

Phantomworks: yay! Okay, the reason this chapter was so late was because I went to Niagara Falls. Anyone else go last weekend, Sat. 7/31/10- Wed. 8/5/10? You might have seen me there.

**Alice: enough chit-chat. Start the story.**

Phantomworks: oh, right. I don't own Yugioh or its characters or the original plot. Just this fanfic.

**Alice: good girl.**

Chapter 15: Saving Grace

Yami flew into the air and hovered for a moment, tracking his little one's aura trail. He closed his eyes in order to concentrate more. This gave the others enough time to catch up with him. Suddenly his eyes flew open.

"THERE!" he yelled before he shot off in the direction of his Yugi. The demons flew after him in a 'V' formation with their fallen angel close behind them.

Ryou was the first to feel the spike of demon power. "Yami! I feel a powerful demon other than us around here. What if we're too late?" he yelled against the wind.

Yami showed no sign that he had heard but on the inside he was going in circles of wondering what his life would be like without Yugi and how to torture the maggot that dared to touch his angel. He soon saw two specks in the sky and was quickly gaining on them. The demon king could just make out white wings and black wings when the two figures started to fall at an alarming rate.

"YUGI!" Yami shrieked, finding a burst of speed he didn't know he had. Faster than a rocket, Yami had sent the other demon flying thus freeing his little one. Yet the angel continued to fall.

"Yami! Get Yugi! We'll hold him off!" Malik called as the three pairs surrounded the demon that had righted himself. Yami didn't need to be told twice.

He swooped down, plucking his angel from the air and then changed course and flew higher into the air. The angel had yet to stir and his wings sagged behind him. His limbs dangled limply, his head lolling forward onto Yami's shoulder. Yami shook him lightly, "Yugi. Wake up. Don't fool around. I know you're still here." Yami was getting more panicked that Yugi hadn't responded.

"Ryou! Yugi isn't waking up!" Yami called to the only other person that wasn't fighting the other demon.

"Check his heart beat. His pulse. See if he's breathing!" Ryou yelled over his shoulder.

Yami did so and was in complete shock when he felt neither. "NOTHING! Ryou! We were too late!" Yami screamed, pulling the limb body of Yugi tighter into his embrace.

"Yami! Get a hold of yourself! There may still be a chance!" Ryou had turned his back fully on the dwindling fight. "You have to use CPR!"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Yami yelled back, confusion and sadness his primary emotions at the moment.

"It's a human medical technique! You have to breathe for the person." Ryou tried to explain. Yami looked at him, totally lost. Ryou groaned in frustration. "Like this!" he yelled, grabbing hold of Bakura's shoulder, spinning the demon around and kissing him full on the lips. Then he spun himself back around, Bakura looking after him lustfully. "You have to breathe for him!" Ryou shouted again.

Yami got the message loud and clear. He smashed his lips onto his angel's and forced the other to breathe, exhaling himself. He pulled away to breathe in again, then repeated the process. Again. And again. And again. The seventh time he received a response in the form of a coughing fit from his little one.

Yami patted his little one's back gently as the coughing subsided. Yugi blinked his eyes open, wondering why we wasn't dead yet. He looked up, his eyes connecting to blood-red orbs. "Yami…" he breathed, throwing his arms around Yami's neck.

The demon king held on tight to his little one, knowing that the nearly absent hold on him was the most Yugi was capable of at the moment. The little angel rested his head on Yami's shoulder, a few happy tears falling from hisThe angel's cheered and would've crowded around Yugi if it hadn't been for the dark glare on Yami's face, directed at the offending demon.

"You little MAGGOT!" Yami bellowed. Yugi jumped in his arms, startled by the harsh words. He lifted his head, worried that Yami was talking to him, but noticed that the demon king's eyes were no longer on himself, but on another. Yugi followed Yami's gaze to the demon that had beat him up and nearly killed him. The angel whimpered softly.

Yami clutched Yugi tighter. The demon smirked and crossed his arms, "I'm a maggot? What about you? You've gone soft Yami. You're holding an angel in your arms, an ANGEL! They're worthless creatures that babble on about saving grace and rules and shit. That's why we kill them! This is why I should be king instead of you!" the demon snapped.

Yugi flinched and buried his face into Yami's shoulder. Yami involuntarily rubbed Yugi's back, trying to soothe the small hurt angel. "You dared challenge me, to rebel against me. You dared to lay claim to my crown and you dared to touch what is mine!" Yami growled out the charges that the demon had committed, "Usio. I hereby declare your sentence as death! May the shadow realm never have to deal with you again!"

As Yami was speaking, his anger was growing- shown through his wings which grew to immense proportions before the thin skin between the bones turned to Shadow magic, trails of shadows danced around the skeleton wings. The demon king was held up only by his powerful magic. Suddenly, strings of shadows shot out at the demon, piercing his flesh and causing the demon to scream.

Yami was thoroughly enjoying the screams until Yugi whimpered and he saw his little one crying into his shoulder. _ That's right; angels hate the pain of others, even if it is a pure evil demon. _Yami sighed and the shadows wrapped around the demon so that he could no longer see the tortured face. It didn't stop the sounds… at least to the demons. Yami relished in the screams of torture that Yugi couldn't hear and his little one relaxed when the pitiful sounds were gone.

After a while, the shadows retreated, leaving nothing. Not even bones. Yami turned to Seto, "Make a portal back to the Shadow Realm."

"What? Ya can't do dat to Yug!" Joey was about to tackle the demon king, not caring that the demon was holding his friend nor that they were thousands of feet above a human city. Seto stopped him with a restraining hand.

"Pup, what does Yugi say about it? Did you even think of how he would feel?" Seto asked. The blonde looked up at him, guilt was in his eyes before his gaze fell to the ground and he shook his head. "Then ask him."

Joey looked back up, but he couldn't make the words leave his lips. He couldn't ask, because he was afraid of the answer. Ryou was the same. If they pushed Yugi away, at least they didn't have to know if the angel hated them or not, but if they asked…

Malik was the one to speak up. "Yugi? Do you want to go back? With us, I mean. To the Shadow Realm or do you want to go back to Heaven?"

Yugi's tired gaze was trained on the tanned blonde while he was talking, then trailed over everyone's faces, including the demons until he came to the most important person in his life. Yami. The demon tried to look casual, but Yugi could see the slight fear and sadness in his eyes. Yugi smiled and turned back to Malik, "I want to go back with you guys. I don't want to be alone. I want to stay with my friends." _And Yami. _He finished in his head as he nuzzled his face into Yami's chest.

Yami nodded his head to Seto, barely able to contain the happiness and slight disappointment that Yugi's words had given him. Happiness because his little one wasn't going to leave him. Disappointment because he was only viewed as a friend. _Oh well. I'll charm him sooner or later. At least I have a chance. _ Yami thought dismissively.

Seto took longer opening a portal this time. It was easier to open a portal in the Shadow Realm than it was in the human world. Yami was still rubbing his little one's back soothingly and he could tell that Yugi was nearly asleep. He shifted the angel onto his hip, much like you would carry a small child. His hand dropped to stroke the white wings that gleamed in the sunlight. Suddenly Yugi let out a pain-strangled cry and his wing jolted away from Yami's hand.

"Yugi?" Yami glanced down at his angel. Eyes closed tightly, with tears streaming down his face and his bottom lip between his teeth. It was obvious that Yugi was in pain. "Yugi? What's wrong?"

The angel's had heard the cry and shot to Yami's side. Joey growled at him, "What did you do to him?"

Yami stared him straight in the eyes, "Nothing. I simply touched Yugi's wing and he screamed. He won't tell me what's wrong."

Ryou looked over the wing Yami had pointed out, lightly running his fingers through the white feathers. Again Yugi cried out and shifted his wings away, but Ryou had found the source of pain, "His wing's broken." He declared in a soft voice.

Joey looked between Yami and Ryou. Ryou sighed, "It wasn't Yami, Joey. It was probably that other demon."

Joey relaxed slightly, but kept his eyes on Yami until Seto distracted him, which took all of three seconds. "Portal's ready." Seto spoke almost right beside the blonde's ear, making the fallen angel jump.

"What's da matta with chu?" he exclaimed, flitting to the side, with one hand covering his ear and a blush covering his face. Seto smirked and shrugged, but didn't answer.

Everyone went through the portal in pairs of two, each demon with his angel. Seto was the last one through and he closed the portal behind him. Once through, Yami set off in the direction of his room, still carrying Yugi and the albino pair following him.

Yami sat on his bed, Yugi curled up in his lap. The Angel hadn't let go of him since he had woken up. Of course, neither had Yami. Yami shook Yugi slightly to get his attention. "Yugi. Ryou said he'll help fix your wing." Yami told him. Yugi looked up with his wide innocent amethyst eyes and nodded.

Ryou quickly found the area where the bone had broken and grabbed hold on either side. Yugi flinched, but otherwise stood still. "Yugi. I have to re-break the bone so that I can set it. This is going to hurt. Are you ready?" Ryou asked.

Yugi bit his bottom lip. His hands slipped from around Yami's neck to grab onto the older's shirt and he huddled into the other's arms. He slowly nodded his head. Ryou quickly shoved the two pieces of bone in opposite directions to align them the right way. Yugi screamed from pain and Yami held him tighter to himself.

Ryou apologized quickly as he assembled a splint around the bone to keep it in place. "Yugi hasn't had his last molt yet, so if any feathers are positioned out of place, then they'll fix themselves. This splint is temporary so don't lie on your back, and don't do any hard moving with it or anything. It could mess up the bone again." Ryou said, looking to Yami. "And I mean any laborious work."

Yami looked at him questioningly while Bakura smirked, but Ryou didn't offer any explanation. So Yami just nodded, slightly unsure as he glanced at Bakura. The demon's smirk widened as he walked over to his angel. "He means no sex."

Yami's eyes grew wide, then turned slightly angry that the fallen angel would even consider… that or that he couldn't have his way with the small creature. _No it's definitely the accusation._ Yami refused to believe that he would even listen to anyone else on how to live his life.

"Oh well. We have a little business to attend to and must take our leave now." Bakura said, a devious grin on his face as he pulled his unsuspecting angel after him. Yami watched them go, then turned his attention to his angel who was looking up at him.

"Yugi, you know I wouldn't-" Whatever else Yami was about to say was cut off by Yugi smashing his lips to the demon's. Yami froze, wide eyed before his body took over and he deepened the kiss, his tongue licking Yugi's bottom lips to ask for entrance. The angel parted his lips willingly and the demon could practically taste the sweetness of Yugi's breath.

Yugi began to run out of air and he whimpered pitifully. Yami broke the kiss, allowing the smaller to breathe. In that moment, Yami's mind came back to him. He shifted away slightly, "Yugi. Ryou said that we can't. I don't want to hurt your wing again…"

"Yami." Yugi leaned up, to kiss Yami again, but the demon pulled away.

"No, Yugi, Ryou said-"

"I don't care what Ryou said." Yugi's voice was soft, showing that he wasn't angry, but truly didn't want to listen to his friend. He lowered his head.

"Yugi…" Yami's voice was soft too.

"Yami, I love you." Yami's heart skipped a beat. "It took me until my last dying moment to realize it, but it's true. I love you and I don't want to wait any longer. Please." The smaller's voice was pleading, almost needy in a way. It was something Yami just couldn't resist.

"Okay, but it will be difficult. I won't injure your wing any more than it is." Yami said, his finger lifting to Yugi's chin, forcing the younger to lift his head. "I love you too, Yugi."

With that, Yami joined their lips again in a passionate kiss.

Phantomworks: and that's where I'll end it.

**Alice: what?**

Phantomworks: I always end it before a lemon. Don't you know that?

**Alice; but… but!**

Phantomworks: no buts. Oh and there's not going to be a vote on this one. I think I told everyone that before… oh well. Yay! Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry that this took so long. I went to Niagara Falls and Gen con and then my internet went out for some odd reason. Anyway, reviews are helpful and welcome.

**Alice; flames however, are not.**

Phantomworks; I don't think we've gotten single flame… have we?

**Alice: meh, I don't know.**

Phantomworks; oh well. Review please! Oh and who do you think is more… blunt? Bakura or Marik?

**Alice; why?**

Phantomworks: you'll see.


	17. Chapter 17

Phantomworks: there is a reason that I haven't updated for a while.

**Alice; and she'll tell you after the chapter.**

Phantomworks: but I-

**Alice: After. The. Chapter.**

Phantomworks; eeps!

**Alice: okay, disclaimer.**

Everyone; Phantomworks doesn't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 16: All Black

Yugi moaned into the kiss, his breath picking up. The kiss brought a sensation that he wasn't used to, but was already addicted to. Somewhere in the middle of it, Yami had leaned himself back against the headboard of his bed and positioned Yugi in his lap, leaning against the clothed legs of the king. Also, the angel now found that his pants were missing.

The demon expertly used his tongue to distract his angel from where his hands roamed. While his tongue licked the little one's lips, demanding entrance, his hands dipped a little lower to the perk nubs. He flicked over one with his thumb, causing Yugi to gasp and eagerly invaded the wet cavern with his mouth. Once he was sure that his angel was distracted enough, his free hand sought out the bottle of lube that he kept in his bed drawer for just a case.

Popping the lid one-handed, Yami quickly lathered his fingers and snapped the lid shut. The opening and closing sound of the lid brought Yugi out of his pleasure filled haze. "Yami?" he panted as the demon ended the kiss.

"Hmmm?" the king hummed in response, his hand trailing down the angel's chest. He drew circles around the other's navel absentmindedly, chuckling when Yugi's breath hitched. His other hand wrapped under and behind his legs to where his angel's entrance was laying.

"W-what… are you do-?" Yugi let out a sharp squeak as the demon's other hand found its target. Lubricated fingers circled the tight ring of muscles before slowly pushing in. Yugi let out a short cry of pain before Yami cut him off with another kiss. Slowly the finger thrust in and out of the tight cavern, preparing the small teen for what was to come. Not long after one, came two, scissoring as they thrusted, drawing another cry from the angel.

"Sh. It's okay, Yugi." Yami comforted his little one as silent tears fell down the teen's face. "If I didn't do this, the next part would hurt a lot more."

Yugi looked at him, confused, "Next pa-AH!"

The demon grinned; he had just found that one spot that would make his little one cry in pleasure instead of pain. "Is something wrong, Yugi?" the king teased.

"Wh-what…? Th-that…?" Yugi couldn't form a single sentence straight. All he knew was that he wanted that wave of pleasure to hit him again.

"What was what?" Yami feigned ignorance. His angel glared lustfully at him, "Oh, you mean… this?"

Yugi screamed out with pleasure as his prostate was hit again, making his entire body tremble with need. Almost immediately after, the angel began thrusting back against the fingers, trying to get more of the forbid pleasure that he was part-taking in. The demon sat back and watched as his 'innocent' one continued to fuck himself on the slender fingers. Soon Yami couldn't take it anymore and the fingers disappeared with a needy whined from Yugi.

"Yugi, I thought that you wanted to go all the way?" Yami pointed out. He received silence as an answer, "Are you rethinking this?"

Yugi quickly shook his head. He wasn't about to leave like this, he was too flustered.

"Then I think we should move on to the next part before one of us comes." The demon said casually. The angel blushed at the casualness even while nodding. Taking this answer, Yami shrugged off his Egyptian clothing and quickly got rid of his boxers without moving Yugi so much as an inch. Then he helped his little one position himself over the demon's erection.

Slowly, almost painfully so, Yugi lowered himself onto the hard shaft. The demon nearly closed fainted with the fiery heat and tightness of his little one. It took so much control not to flip their position and pound into his angel, but he would wait for his little one to adjust. He gazed at his Yugi when something caught his eye.

"O-okay, Yami, you can- Yami?" Yugi looked up, confused as to why Yami was looking behind the angel. "What's wrong?"

"Yugi, your wings…" the demon whispered. The angel twisted around slightly to get a better look at his wings.

A shadow of blackness curled from the feathers near his shoulder, creeping along the pristine white expanse and staining it. Almost as if it knew that it was being watched, the darkness gathered speed, nearly blooming along the feathers until each and everyone was stained the color of the night. Yugi's face turned to horror as he watched the process unfold. Tears pricked his eyes, his head whipping back to his demon.

What if Yami didn't like him anymore? His wings weren't white, he was tainted. Would Yami still want him when he was like this? Like him as a… fallen? Yami seemed to sense the alarm in his angel for he turned his attention from the wings to their owner.

"Yugi? Don't cry. They aren't that bad." Yami hugged the fallen close to him, rubbing soothing circles in the other's back.

"R-really?" Yugi sniffed, eyes searching the demon's for a hint of lies.

"Really. Actually, I find them quite… beautiful." Yami ran a hand gently through the dark soft feathers. The ex-angel shivered delicately at the sensation that gave him. The demon smirked, "You like that, Yugi?"

A moan was his reply. Yami chuckled, "Then how about we continue?"

Yugi's face heated up in embarrassment, he had forgotten what they were doing before his wings changed, but, once reminded, the need came back with a vengeance. He nodding, whimpering slightly in need. The demon helped the other lift his body, the hard member sliding out to the tip before the tight heat returned, slamming back down.

The demon gasped as his lover let out a cry of ecstasy, the thrust having hit his prostate again. The king was comfortable with letting his fallen control their pace, given that the other was just as in need as he was. The pace slowly grew frenzied as the teen could feel the need to release encroaching on him. He was so close! He just needed to-

A hand wrapped around his erection, squeezing just enough to make it pleasurable.

Yugi screamed his demon's name in pleasure, releasing into the hand. His walls tightened around Yami's member, causing the other to come as well, with a grunt of his lover's name. The smaller fell exhausted into the king's waiting arms, both breathing heavily. Yami pulled out of his little lover. The other shivered slightly as the remains of sex slid out of his entrance and down his legs.

"That… was…" Yugi could barely form a sentence without having to take a breath.

"Amazing?" Yami finished for him. Though he was far from a virgin, Yami had to admit that this was the best he had ever had. The head resting on his chest nodded heavily. Yami chuckled slightly, "Go to sleep, Yugi. You're safe with me."

The other obeyed without question, curling up next to and on top of his demon and falling asleep quickly. Yami smiled softly, glad that this creature was his and his alone now. He wouldn't ever let Yugi run away again. With that thought in mind, he drifted off to sleep.

Phantomworks: okay, can I tell them now?

**Alice; (/) huh? Oh yeah yeah yeah, go ahead.**

Phantomworks; thanks. Sorry everyone that it took so long. I've been working on some new ideas and typing them up and I nearly forgot to make this chapter. The ideas are for after this one so everyone gets to vote on which one they want… I'll try to set up a poll, but I don't know how well it will work so you might have to send in your vote via review. Oh and the poll will end Oct. 5th, my B-day.

**Alice; that it?**

Phantomworks; um… I think. I'll add another chapter after this to tell the winner. Please review! (^^)


	18. Chapter 18

Phantomworks; it's the moment that you've all been waiting for!

**Alice; not really.**

Phantomworks: the exciting POLL RESULTS!

**Alice; oh wait, that's what you're going on about?**

Phantomworks; and the winner is…!

**alice; what? Which one?**

Phantomworks; … going to be announced after this chapter. (^^)

**Alice; WHAT? You can't leave us like that!**

Phantomworks: can too! I don't own yugioh or it's characters! (runs out of the room)

**Alice; GET BACK HERE YOU~~~! (runs after PW)**

Chapter 17: Happily Ever After... Breaking the rules

"YUGI! I can't believe that you disobeyed me! And after I told you specifically not to, you went ahead and had sex! Even Bakura told you not to!" Ryou continued to talk the smaller teen's ear off as Yugi covered his ears. He knew that he would get a lecture, but he really didn't want to talk about this.

"Well, what about you? I'm sure that you didn't do anything last night." Yugi said sarcastically in a break of the lecture. The other fallen fell quiet as his face heated up. White hair tackled Ryou just as Yugi hmph-ed in response.

"Ry~ou. Want to do something F~un?" Bakura sang, already dragging his angel away to their bedroom. Ryou's face grew even more red, but he followed with little to no resistance.

"Are they gone?" a familiar deep voice whispered into the tri-color haired teen. Said teen shivered, but answered none-the-less.

"Yeah."

"Oh thank goodness. I thought they'd never leave!" warm arms wrapped around Yugi's waist and the teen leaned into the embrace. He murmured a sigh of agreement. After a moment of silence, he spoke up.

"Hey, Yami? Can you hand me a piece of paper and something to write with?" Yugi asked innocently.

"Uh, yeah." Yami quickly handed the asked-for items to the fallen angel. "May I ask why?"

"Well, the other fallen angels have come up with a game and now, apparently, I'm involved." Yugi scribbled ruthlessly onto the paper.

"And that game would be…?" Yami trailed off, question hanging in the air.

"Who can break the most Angel rules. We've already one of the-" Yugi looked up suddenly, "Sorry, make that two, major rules. Now it's a race to see who can break the most in a set amount of time."

"Oh… and what were the two?" Curiousity burned with the little 'innocent' game.

"Sex with the same gender and before marriage." Yugi answered matter-of-factly.

"I see. Who's winning?"

"Ryou."

Yami blinked. Ryou? He didn't seem like the 'rule-breaker' of the fallen group yet… "Ryou? That came as a surprise…"

"Yeah, I know. But apparently he broke three other rules."

"Which are…?"

"Saying the 'F' word and using it in a … 'dirty' situation." Yugi's face grew red as he explained. Yami nodded, knowing that rule. "And um… h-he and Malik… th-they… committed… adultery?"

"Really? I didn't think that Bakura and Marik would allow them."

"Um, they were sort of in on it… make that four." Yugi recounted.

"Four?"

"Live porn." Yugi hid his red face with his bangs and dug into his warm covers. Yami lifted the covers to peer at Yugi's adorable embarrassed face. Perhaps he should leave that particular subject alone for a while… unless he wanted his little one's face to stay permanently red… though that was a thought.

"So what happens to the winner?"

"Um… it's more of what happens to the losers…" Yugi really didn't want to say that the losers had to do whatever their respective demon wanted for a day. He could only think of the ways that Yami would do to keep him from winning. "Let's just say, it's not pleasant."

"Huh…" Yami really wanted to know why Yugi was being so cryptic about it, but for now, he'd let it go. Suddenly, an idea came to him and he grinned, "I think I could help you with two of those rules."

"Really? What?" Yugi looked up hopefully. Hot soft lips met his, taking his breath away. When the demon pulled away, the fallen was light headed with lack of air. Whimpering softly, Yugi looked up with confusion in his eyes. the king grinned deviously.

"You're going to have to ask for it, Yugi. And you know," Yami leaned down to whisper huskily in his little one's ear. "Exactly. What I mean."

Yugi shivered, but a grin found a way onto his face. Yeah, he was definitely going to win, to reach his goal.

And he was going to enjoy every second of getting there.

Phantomworks: how was that everyone?

**Alice; what! There's no lemon scene? You can't just leave us like that!**

Phantomworks: yeah I can. If I decide to make a one-shot, that's what it'll be. That or…

**Alice; or what?**

Phantomworks: I'm trying to decide if I should give a one-shot or story idea to whoever is the 100th review.

**Alice: do. It.**

Phantomworks; um… okay? Whatever. Anyway, the long awaited poll results are here! (hands alice an envelope) alice, would you do the honors?

**Alice; yeah sure. (takes envelope)**

Phantomworks; drum roll please! (drum roll and silence) and the winner is-!

**Alice; (rips open the envelope) a tie.**

Phantomworks; a tie?

**Alice: yeah, between yugi's diary and bye atem**

Phantomworks: how delightful.

**Alice: wow… you took that better than I thou-**

Phantomworks; WHY CRUEL WORLD WHY? WHY A TIE? WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO?

**Alice; … nevermind. Okay, since PW is currently rambling about the cruel world, (hear crying in the background) I'll decide the tie-breaker. I decide… Yugi's Diary. Then it'll be Bye Atem. So there you have it. now I'm going to drag PW to the cuckoo house. See everyone soon! (^^)^**


End file.
